


Cynefin

by Imagined



Series: Hiraeth [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Elf!Tony, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mythology - Freeform, Non-human!Tony, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined
Summary: (Sequel to Hiraeth)cynefin (n): the environment to which one is naturally acclimatised.Tony and Loki might be done with adventuring, but that doesn't mean that the other realms are ready for peace. When Tony is kidnapped by a Jotun, Loki goes on a rescue mission into space. It's not as easy as it seems, though - some dark plots have been concocted, and this time it's more personal than they think.





	1. The Road That I Won't Take

**Author's Note:**

> Cynefin; aka, the sequel no one asked for.
> 
> seriously though. i didn't expect to write a sequel to Hiraeth, but nearly two months later (that's not even that long at all lol) and here we are. if you didn't read hiraeth first, I'll suggest you read that one first (it's 35k of elf tony. that's not too bad, right?) or you might be somewhat confused. 
> 
> I'm guessing no one is going to care about a sequel at all, but whatever. I present to you the first part, The Road That I Won't Take, title inspired by Kensington's beautiful song 'Sorry':
> 
> _Sorry for the road that I won't take_  
>  _For the words that I won't say_  
>  _For the love that I won't give_  
>  _Sorry for the heart that I won't show_  
>  _For the lengths that I won't go_  
>  _For the life that you won't live_  
>  _Sorry that I opened up my arms_  
>  _You would never reach in time_  
>  _Before they closed again_

‘’Look,’’ Tony says, pretending to study his suit. ‘’We’ve been over this. I don’t mean to leave Earth, yet. All our friends are here, we’ve built a life here. Don’t you think that it’s, you know, time to maybe have a bit of peace?’’

Loki leans against the armour. There’s a mix of a frown and a smile on his face, and it wouldn’t work quite as well on anyone else. ‘’Tony, it wasn’t me who thought it was a good idea to travel across the realms before settling on it.’’

‘’No,’’ Tony agrees, pointing at Loki’s face with a screwdriver, ‘’but you did agree with it.’’

‘’I agree with it because I think it’s a good time for us to travel,’’ Loki says. ‘’Thor has rebuilt Asgard, the people are content. We don’t have to worry about Freya, except if you wanted to go to Jotunheim, but I would advise against that. The Avengers have never had so many members, and the whole chaos after Thanos has settled.’’

‘’I don’t know. Can we go to Jotunheim? If every Jotun looks like you, I think I might be in luck.’’

Loki makes a frustrated noise. Tony sighs, and looks up to the ceiling, trying to figure out how to say what he wants to say. It’s not that he would mind travelling for a while, but there’s that one matter that’s been on his mind for a while now.

‘’Tony, I feel like you’re not listening to me. I mean to say that –‘’

‘’No, _you_ ’re the one who’s not listening,’’ Tony snaps. They’ve been having this discussion for a few weeks now, but Loki truly seems to be oblivious to Tony’s inner conflict. ‘’I don’t want to go, okay? Can we just leave it at that?’’

‘’So you’ve said,’’ Loki says icily, ‘’but you’ve yet to give me a reason as to why you’re so eager to be stuck here.’’

‘’Stuck?’’ Tony repeats. ‘’This is my home, Loki. That may not mean much to you, but I do actually feel comfortable here.’’

Loki’s eyebrows raise, and he opens his mouth. Just as Tony thinks he’s about to say something, Loki starts shaking his head. ‘’Fine. Stay, then.’’

Then the god is gone, and Tony sinks to the floor. He hates arguing with Loki – he always feels like all his secrets are going to be held against him again.

It’s been two years since that horrendous journey to Alfheim, Tony’s home planet. Two years since Loki, and the other Avengers, figured out that Tony is elf, however much he might like being a human. Two years of being with Loki and being more happy than he’s ever been in his life. Of course they have their fights, occasionally – Loki and Tony are too much alike and far too stubborn to always agree, not to even mention their different backgrounds, but at the end of the day, they’re a team. 

But lately, it seems like all Loki wants is to leave Earth. Not forever, he says, but Tony – well, he’s kind of afraid that he’s going to lose his lover, at this rate. And Tony doesn’t mean to. Earth is where all his friends are, and they are all mortal, unlike Tony and Loki themselves. 

Tony is just afraid of missing more time than he already has. 

He remains sitting there for quite some time.

~*~

Loki is in the spaceship. He quite likes it, there – it is a combined project of him and Tony, which they started after their return from Alfheim. It uses a mix of both magic and technology, to make it easily usable for both of them. Tony may have learnt to use his magic somewhat, but he still doesn’t prefer it, and Loki doesn’t think he ever will. Tony is stuck on the idea of being human.

And Loki is fine with that, he truly is. Tony has lived here for most of his life, has never known many elves. It’s been only two years since he even found out that Frey is his father, and it’s not like they’ve had much contact. It’s just that Loki worries that Tony is too attached to a planet that they will have to leave in a few decades. Tony lives with a mortal lifespan in mind, but the fact is that they’re immortal, and their comrades are not going to be here forever.

It’s a bitter truth, and Loki merely wants to help Tony, but it seems that his help is not appreciated. So he may be sulking a bit, but he is entitled to it. The past two years have been truly amazing, and Loki has never thought he could be with someone without getting bored of them, but Tony is an enigma in his own right. They’ve hit a brick wall, though, for the past weeks.

He’s trying to get the turrets to recognize his spell, so that they will work on both magic and technology, when FRIDAY redirects a message to him. It’s Thor, on the screen, smiling at him when he sees Loki.

‘’ _Brother_!’’ Thor says. ‘’ _It’s so good to see you. How are you and Tony doing_?’’

It’s not unusual for Thor to call from Asgard, but it doesn’t happen that often either, considering the amount of energy it takes. It had taken quite some engineering abilities of Tony to make it possible in the first place.

‘’Hello, Thor,’’ Loki says, plastering a small smile on his face. It doesn’t feel very sincere, but then again, Thor is not likely to comment on it, even if he might notice it. Thor has grown much, the past few years, and is more likely to notice it when Loki is lying. It’s bothersome, but he is also rather proud of the man his rash brother has become. 

‘’ _I need to talk to you and Tony_ ,’’ Thor says. ‘’ _It’s rather urgent, actually. Is he around_?’’

‘’Not at the moment,’’ Loki says, because it may be petty, but he’s just come out of another argument with Tony, and he doesn’t feel like seeing him. ‘’How urgent is it?’’

‘’ _Frey has received an untraceable threat_ ,’’ Thor says. ‘’ _Someone wants him to give up his throne, and has allegedly kidnapped Njord. He’s sent word to Jotunheim to see if this is true, but we don’t have confirmation yet_.’’

‘’What about Freya?’’ Loki says, frowning. She’s supposed to be guarded by her father and stepmother in Jotunheim.

Thor sighs. ‘’ _We have no clue. I only thought to let you know because of Freya_.’’

‘’Are these threats about Frey’s family, or merely his kingdom?’’ Loki asks. If this is personal, he will need to keep an eye closer on Tony. It doesn’t matter how often they fight – there is no one in the universe that Loki cares more about than his elf, and nothing will ever change that. At the end of the day, they sleep in the same bed, apologizing with soft kisses. Tony is Loki’s, and anyone who tries to say differently will burn.

‘’ _When I know more, I will let you know_ ,’’ Thor promises. ‘’ _For now, just know that Asgard is open for you, if need be. Give my greetings to Tony_.’’

‘’I will,’’ Loki says absentmindedly, as the connection breaks. He sincerely hopes that the threat proves to be nothing: Frey may not be quite what Loki would call a friend, but they have known each other for a long time, and he’s Tony’s father, and Thor’s ally. Besides, Freya is quite the force to deal with. 

~*~

‘’I don’t want to fight,’’ Tony says as he sees Loki walk into the kitchen. Tony has made some noodles, but he did not expect that Loki would join him. Normally, the god takes a few hours to approach him again, not joining him until they go to sleep. 

‘’Something has come up,’’ Loki says, and Tony can see that whatever has happened, it clearly distresses his lover. He wouldn’t be here, otherwise.

‘’Eat,’’ Tony commands, helping Loki in a chair, putting the plate of food in front of his nose. Loki sighs, and shoves it away.

Loki shifts in his chair to face him, and it seems like he’s going to talk, but then he catches one of Tony’s arms, tracing the fragile bones of his hand. Tony just lets him, because he knows that while Loki usually is very eloquent, he does like to be given the time to think of what to say. It’s completely different from Tony, who likes to respond on the spot, and can’t handle being silent for long amounts of time.

Loki sighs, and presses a kiss to Tony’s hand. ‘’Thor called. He gave me some troublesome information.’’

‘’Which is?’’ Tony asks, moving his hand to Loki’s hair, slowly massaging his skull.

‘’Frey has been threatened by an of yet unknown entity,’’ Loki says. ‘’Who also claims to have caught Njord, which in turns makes me wonder what has happened to Freya.’’

‘’Shit.’’ Tony withdraws his hand, and sits down on the chair beside Loki. ‘’When did this happen? How likely is this to be true? Do we need to watch our back?’’

‘’We always need to watch our back,’’ Loki tells him, a tinge of annoyance in his voice, but Tony knows it’s aimed at the situation and not him. ‘’Thor didn’t tell me. I assume he called us as soon as he spoke to Frey.’’

Tony sighs. ‘’Well, no need to overreact yet. Frey and Thor are very capable of handling this. Let them do their thing, and we’ll just keep our eyes open.’’

And that’s that, for the moment.

~*~

‘’Hey, Mister Stark,’’ Peter greets him, when he gets to the lab, schoolbag still slung over his shoulder and his mask hiding his face. It’s always hilarious to see the young hero half in his costume, and for the other half still looking like the scruffy teenage boy he is. 

‘’How often do I have to remind you not to call me that?’’ Tony says, and throws a tablet at him. Peter catches it with ease, as Tony knows he would. ‘’What’s going on with you, kid? All’s good?’’

Peter takes off his mask and smiles. Tony knows that the boy thinks that he is too protective, but Peter is still so young, and Tony can’t feel not responsible for his well-being. ‘’Feeling human, today?’’ the teenager says instead, inquiring after Tony’s shifted form. Tony usually doesn’t hide his elven form anymore in Avengers Compound, but there are days that it still feels like a secret in his heart. 

He merely shrugs, and points at the tablet Peter is holding. ‘’The spaceship is ready for travel. Loki and I managed to install an engine that is powerful enough for hyper-drives.’’

‘’Star Wars has just become real,’’ Peter says, looking intently at the tablet. ‘’Holy shit, you really managed it. Can we try?’’

‘’Not here, we’re not,’’ Tony says. ‘’Look it over, will you? Bruce isn’t here to check my calculations, but I guess you’ll do.’’

Peter grins at him. The boy is brilliant, and Tony’s told him so before, but that doesn’t mean that Tony is going to shower him in compliments all the time. And while Peter is perfectly capable of checking the calculations, Tony does kind of miss Bruce’s mutters while he was going over them.

But Bruce left with Thor to help Asgard. Tony kind of suspects it’s because Valkyrie went to help Thor, too, and there’s something going on between those two. But Tony doesn’t ask, and Bruce hasn’t told him yet, so he’s not going to pry. Ever since coming back to Earth, Bruce has been different, and Tony is not so sure it’s a bad thing. 

‘’Seems to be correct,’’ Peter says, scrolling past the numbers. ‘’But is it actually doable?’’

‘’Well, I hope so, considering the spaceship should be good to go,’’ Tony says. ‘’This will revolutionize space travel for Earth. Man, NASA is going to be begging for the blueprints when they hear about this.’’

‘’Do you think that’s a good idea?’’ Peter asks, putting away the tablets. ‘’I mean, I’d love to go to outer space and stuff, but after that stuff with Thanos… I’m not sure people are that eager to investigate what else is out there.’’

Tony lays a hand on the boy’s shoulder. ‘’You’re right, Peter, but this isn’t going to go public for a few more years, at least. And it’s always good to have some options, right? Just because we don’t see them, doesn’t mean there aren’t other civilizations out there. And not all of them bad.’’

‘’You’re the prime example,’’ Peter says with a smile, and lets it go. 

~*~

Loki wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. He isn’t shouting, or sweating, or giving off any vibes at all that he’s had a bad dream: no one has ever been able to tell. Only Frigga knew, when he was still a boy. Now, only Tony notices, but the elf is asleep beside him.

Tony has gone to sleep in his human appearance, which he has taken on the past few days without even commenting on it. Loki knows better than to push him about shifting: the elf does whatever he feels like, and Loki rolls with it, because he honestly doesn’t care about what skin his lover feels like wearing. But it seems he’s shifted back to his natural form during sleep. Tony’s eyes are pressed close, the golden orbs hidden under his eyelids, and he is mumbling something into his pillow as he turns and tosses around.

Loki smiles softly. Tony moves a lot in his sleep, and talks nonsense. He himself is a light sleeper, and he remembers the trouble he had getting used to sleeping with Tony. 

The nightmare is still present in his thoughts, so Loki shifts closer to Tony. The elf is warm, and moves instinctively closer to Loki. The god presses his nose into the elf’s hair, and drifts off to dreams again soon enough.

~*~

The nights are always the quietest, for Tony and Loki. They may bicker and fight and banter with each other all day, but it’s at night that they truly come together, with no one else to disturb them. 

The mornings can be both. Sometimes one of them wakes up, and it’s easy, and sweet, and there’s silent moments before a chaotic day. Sometimes, the mornings aren’t quite as peaceful, and they feed off the energy from the other, rolling around in bed, trying to pin the other down and laughing.

Tony thinks he can do this forever.

~*~

‘’Shift,’’ Tony says, and Loki goes dutifully, shifting his hair to a dirty blond.

There’s not so much as a spike in the readings. Tony peeks at the machine, and then back at Loki. ‘’You’re truly surprised by this?’’ Loki says. ‘’We’ve discussed it before. What I’m doing is too subtle for your machines to pick up on.’’

‘’I’m telling you it’s not,’’ Tony says. ‘’Look, you come here, I’ll take your place. It does notice my shifting.’’ Tony shifts his hair to a blonde colour, too, and there’s a clear spike in the readings. 

‘’You do realize our powers come from different places, don’t you?’’ Loki says. ‘’Figure it out, Tony. Think about the differences of what we’re doing here.’’

Which means that Loki already knows the answer. Tony throws an empty soda can at him, but he does think about it. ‘’I’m drawing the magic from inside,’’ he says. ‘’You’re not. But a different power source doesn’t make the effect any different. Unless – you’re not doing the same thing I am. You’re doing something more subtle, so subtle that the machines don’t see it.’’

Loki smirks at him. ‘’Very well. What exactly is the difference between what you and I are doing?’’

‘’You’re putting on a glamour,’’ Tony realizes, pointing accusingly with a finger at Loki. ‘’You’re not shifting at all.’’

‘’I could shift,’’ Loki confesses, ‘’But it takes me more energy, while a glamour does the same thing. For elves, it’s the other way around. Hiding yourself takes energy from outside, energy you don’t have access to. Shifting is natural to you.’’

‘’You’re sneaky,’’ Tony says, and presses his lips to Loki’s. ‘’I like it.’’

They’ve been doing a mix between science and magic theory for some time now, and Loki has been a good teacher, considering Tony hasn’t spent all that much time on Alfheim at all. As the son of a servant, the only thing he knew of magic was what came naturally, not any theory at all. It’s a fun way to learn about the other’s specialties for both of them.

‘’I aim to please,’’ Loki says, and then there’s not much talking at all for a while there.

~*~

The stars have grown to be a comfort to Tony. Maybe they always have been. A tangible reminder that Earth is not all there is, no matter what humans may think.

Tony is lying on his back, watching the lights in the sky. The only company he has are the two Quinjets parked beside him, but that’s normal. Loki joins him, sometimes, and on very special occasions another Avenger comes to see him here, but this is generally speaking Tony’s spot. He comes here to reminisce, when the mood strikes. And it does, more often than ever before.

He can’t see Alfheim from here. But he knows it’s there.

But then there’s another light coming towards him. Tony sits up, staring at it in surprise. The lights are blinding him a bit, but it has to be a plane or jet of some kind. Maybe it’s the Guardians coming to visit, but they usually call before they drop in.

It slows down when it comes near him, and Tony has to hold a hand in front of his eyes to not be blinded by the light. Then someone seemingly drops out of the ship, and Tony sees a Frost Giant coming toward him, red eyes fixed on him.

Tony scrambles up. He doesn’t have the suit anywhere near him, and before he can even think of casting a spell, the Jotun holds him up by his shirt.

‘’Egil of Alfheim?’’ the Jotun asks, voice low.

‘’It’s Tony Stark,’’ he answers, trying to kick the Giant away. He’s nearly succeeding, but then the Jotun’s grip tightens, and his hand grows cold. Tony struggles to get away, and fails.

‘’You’ve been summoned,’’ the Giant says with a disturbing laugh, and then they’re beamed up by the ship.


	2. The Things For Which We Strive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from One Fine Day by Marillion:
> 
> _Oh, how years change_   
>  _The things for which we strive_   
>  _A better world, or just a quiet life_   
>  _What seemed so simple_   
>  _Is still so far away_   
>  _Don't hold you breath waiting_   
>  _For one fine day_

‘’Sir, the flight deck!’’ FRIDAY says, and Loki can’t help but sit up straight as he hears the AI speak. He’s working on dinner, a simple spaghetti dish that Tony loves, but he drops the spoon immediately and teleports. He’s never heard FRIDAY like this, and it can’t mean anything that Loki wants to hear.

There’s a ship, a model that Loki’s never seen before, with a beam that reminds him more of the Bifrost than he’d like. ‘’Tony!’’ he shouts, because of course he knows what this is about, who was here before that now isn’t, and all he knows is that someone has taken his lover, and they’re in that ship.

He throws a spell at it, hitting the backside of the ship that’s already leaving, but they’re gone with the speed of light before he can see if he hit something crucial. He hasn’t managed to bring it down before they were gone, and now they have Tony, whoever ‘they’ are.

‘’FRIDAY!’’ Loki snarls, running down the stairs, ‘’Show me footage. I want to know how they got here, what did they, who the hell they think they are!’’

He’s nearly in Tony’s lab, when Rogers catches him mid-run by the arm. ‘’He’s not there,’’ the Captain tells him, something like worry on his face, and Loki pushes the man away.

‘’Tell me something useful, for a change,’’ Loki tells the man, and continues to run to the workshop anyway.

It’s like nothing has changed, like Tony hasn’t suddenly been dragged away – there’s still a half-empty cup of coffee standing there, lying next to a tool that Loki doesn’t even know the use of. A mainly repaired Iron Man suit is hanging on strings for better access, and if he didn’t know better, Loki would expect Tony to walk into his sight any second now, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, oil in his dark hair, golden eyes fixed on a problem.

But then there’s the feed that Loki asked for, playing itself out in holograms before Loki’s eyes, Tony’s kidnapping filmed by the security cameras outside. 

Rhodes and Rogers are entering the workshop behind Loki, followed by Natasha and Peter, all watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

Loki watches Tony scramble to his feet before being lifted up by a Jotun, and feels his heart constrict. If there’s a Jotun, then Jotunheim is definitely involved in this, though in what way, Loki does not know. Then he sees them disappear by the beam he just caught the end of, and he appears on the screen. It’s not even two minutes long, and yet that was all the time it took to take his Tony. 

‘’We need to go after him!’’ Peter says, eyes wide and full of fear, but his stance is determined.

‘’We don’t even know why they took him or where they’re headed,’’ Natasha counters. 

Rogers holds up his hand as if to stop them all from talking. ‘’Tony is our friend, and we do need to help him. Is there any way we can figure out anything at all to help him, before we dive in without any information?’’

‘’Not much,’’ Loki says, finally turning around to face them. ‘’Not that it matters. I’m going, anyway.’’

‘’Loki, that’s not –‘’ Rogers starts, but gets cut off by Rhodes.

‘’I’m in too.’’ Tony’s lifelong friend gives him a long look. ‘’Tony has been abducted before my nose once before. I’ll be damned if I’m not going to get his ass out of trouble once again.’’

‘’He followed me when I went to Alfheim,’’ Loki says, with a nod to Rhodes. ‘’Don’t think for one moment, Captain, that just because I work with your Avengers for now, that I will listen to you. You are not the leader here, and your opinion means little to me. I will go after Tony.’’

Rogers is silent for a moment, before sighing. ‘’Then you have my blessing.’’

‘’I don’t need it,’’ Loki says, and walks away.

~*~

‘’It works?’’ Rhodes asks, staring at the ship. It’s not huge, but it can easily fit four men. 

‘’It should,’’ Loki says. ‘’Tony and I did not have the time to test it in the open, but theoretically, it works.’’

Rhodes smiles painfully. ‘’This is Tony we’re talking about. I’ve seen some footage of his tests, and let me tell you, testing was very necessary.’’

‘’When needed, Tony will never fail to deliver,’’ Loki says, raising his eyebrows at the man. He knows that Tony sometimes tests stuff that is definitely not safe, because Loki is usually the one to heal the bruises and broken bones, but he also knows that Tony is much more careful with other people than himself.

Rhodes squints his eyes at the ship, more serious. ‘’It was a project like that, huh?’’ the man says quietly. Loki knows exactly what he means. 

‘’It’s safe, Lieutenant, I guarantee it,’’ Loki confirms. ‘’Are you ready to go?’’

‘’Wait!’’ a voice calls behind them, and Peter Parker gets into his line of sight, a bag slung over his back and his hair a mess. ‘’I want to come, too!’’

‘’You’re a kid, we’re not taking you into space,’’ Rhodes tells Peter.

Peter frowns at him, then turns to Loki. ‘’You know how much I’ve always looked up to Tony,’’ he says, almost pleading. ‘’He’s my mentor. I wouldn’t have been here without him, and I just want to help. Like he helps me, all the time. Please.’’

Loki sighs. ‘’If something happened to you, Tony would never forgive me,’’ he says, ‘’And this is not a simple mission, Peter. We’ll be gone from Midgard until we find him, and that’s not a certainty. I’m sorry, but you can’t come.’’

The teenager crosses his arms, and his pleading expression becomes stubborn and determined. Loki would have blamed Tony for teaching him that, if he didn’t know that Peter was already like this before he became Spider-Man. 

‘’I’m not asking,’’ Peter says resolutely. ‘’I’m coming. It’s my choice, like being Spider-Man is my choice. My age has nothing to do with that.’’

Loki and Rhodes share a look.

~*~

Tony feels the ship shake as he is forced inside, and the Jotun growls, yanking at his arm painfully. Tony stumbles along as ice forms on his skin, and it burns like hell. When the Jotun throws him in a room, he sighs in relief, rubbing over his arm, before glaring at the blue Giant.

‘’Hey!’’ he shouts as the Jotun turns around and walks away, and the lock falls in place with a clear ‘click’. Tony starts kicking the door, but it’s stronger than him, and in the end he falls down on the mattress. It’s not a bad room, considering he’s been picked up and left here without further explanation. The walls and floor are white and clean, there’s a mattress and even a tap for water. 

His arm burns with the cold, and it’s a bright red. Tony blows on it softly before placing his hand on it. Loki isn’t specialized in healing magic, of all thing, but he’s taught Tony a trick or two. It takes him a few minutes and lots of concentration, but he manages to ease the pain somewhat.

After that, he tries banging on the door again, and searches the entire room for something to use, or at least entertain himself. 

~*~

No one comes. Tony turns on the heater and tries to sleep, but even that refuses to come.

~*~

‘’It was a Jotun that took Tony,’’ Loki says. ‘’The Jotnar keep mostly to themselves, so our best bet is going to Jotunheim. Tony’s grandfather was taken there, as well, and I have a feeling it’s connected somehow. Perhaps there’s something going on there. Njord is married to Skadi, a Jotun herself, so I hope that she can help us.’’

‘’But this was done to threaten Frey?’’ Rhodes asks, seemingly thinking very deeply. ‘’Wouldn’t he know more, then?’’

‘’He may get yet another threat telling him they have his son,’’ Loki says. ‘’But Frey will not know more. We can’t allow him to give up his throne.’’

Peter, next to them, gives him a questioning look. ‘’Why? If we can save both Tony and that other dude like that, why shouldn’t he? Isn’t it time for democracy, anyway?’’

‘’It doesn’t work like that.’’ Peter may be intelligent, but it is obvious he doesn’t know much about how the universe works, and more specifically, the Nine Realms. Loki is very much doubting their decision to allow Peter to come with them, but he’s not going to take it back. ‘’Frey has ruled over the elves for centuries. Everyone is content with that situation. Alfheim is more peaceful than you could imagine, and if Frey were to step away from the throne, all it would bring is chaos.’’

‘’So, we’re going to Jotunheim?’’ Rhodes asks, interrupting them.

Loki looks at the ceiling. The irony of first going to Tony’s home planet, and now to his own, doesn’t escape him. Jotunheim wouldn’t have been the first thing he wanted Tony to see, but if his intuition is right, it will be. And all Loki can do is save him from his own people.

‘’We’re going to Jotunheim,’’ he confirms.

~*~

Tony doesn’t know how long it has been when the door is opened. A Jotun steps inside; Tony doesn’t know whether it’s the same one, or another.

‘’Egil Freyson?’’ the Jotun says. He isn’t as violent as when Tony entered the ship, but there’s something in his expression that makes Tony aware to the fact that he’s not in charge, here. Tony only stares back defiantly.

‘’It’s Tony Stark.’’

‘’You can call yourself whatever you want. You’re good with technology, right?’’

Tony tilts his head. ‘’What’s it to you?’’ he asks, suspiciously. It would not be the first time he’s kidnapped for his skills, but he doesn’t think that’s why he was taken. 

The Jotun grabs him by his neck, and the cold seeps into Tony again. He tries to get away, but his opponent is stronger than him. As a last-minute attempt, he creates fire, and the Jotun draws back with a hiss. Tony’s triumph lasts only for a second, as the Jotun gets him down and puts his knee on Tony’s chest. His blood-red eyes look even darker from up close, as he bows down to Tony.

‘’Your lover may be gentle with you,’’ the Jotun whispers, ‘’But don’t think we all fall down to such weak creatures as you. If you try anything, you won’t see the light of day again. And don’t think I don’t mean it – you are nothing irreplaceable, for us.’’

‘’Who’s us?’’ Tony asks, lying still.

The Jotun hoists him up, and pushes him out of the room without answering. There’s a row of corridors that Tony memorizes, in case it’s necessary, but from the windows he can see that they’re in the middle of space. For a moment, he thinks of Loki, who surely must be wondering where he is, right now. He hasn’t allowed himself to think of home, yet; it only makes surviving harder. 

Then they reach the back of the ship, where some machines are beeping incessantly, alarms sounding. Tony can see why: the monitors show one of the engines having a critical problem, red flaring on the screens.

‘’Fix it, or they’ll find your remains floating in space,’’ the Jotun says. ‘’If they even recognize your body, at all.’’

Tony huffs. ‘’Why would I do that?’’ he says. ‘’Seriously. I’m not that much of a fan of me dying, but taking you with me? I’m up for that, you must understand.’’

The Jotun shrugs. ‘’You can die and take four Jotnar with you, if you want. If that’s worth your life. But you should also consider the life of your grandfather, who I hid somewhere, and perhaps see if your father’s grief over losing both his son and father is worth that.’’

Shit. These are the same people, then, that allegedly took Njord. Tony stares at the Jotun for a second and then decides to play along. Hopefully, he’ll get more options later on.

Live to fight another day, and all that.

He focuses on the machines, trying to find a way to stop the ship from falling apart.

~*~

The Avengers are solemn, as Loki and Rhodes are filling up the ship with supplies. ‘’Are you sure that it’s a good idea for Peter to come?’’ Rogers asks, looking at the teenager.

Loki brushes past him with a stash of weapons. Being prepared never hurts. ‘’It is his choice. I’m not his mother, Captain, and Peter is a member of the Avengers who’s fully capable of making his own decisions.’’

‘’That’s not what I meant.’’

‘’I suggest you take it up with him, if you’re so concerned,’’ Loki says. ‘’I am sure he’ll tell you the same thing.’’

That shuts the Captain up.

Pepper hugs Rhodes and Peter, and then Loki, to his surprise. He enjoys her presence, and he knows she’s one of Tony’s closest friends, but he hadn’t expected her to actually like him.

‘’Bring him home again,’’ she says. ‘’Safely.’’

‘’There’s nothing else I would settle for,’’ Loki says, and walks into the ship.

He doesn’t look back as they fly away from Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens :p
> 
> I used to update Hiraeth every two days or so, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen for this. I'm trying to solely focus on Cynefin and my other WIP, Divine Interventions, right now, but I'm very busy with university and having some personal issues. Also, I'm too ill to do anything useful, so that's not helping. I'm still very excited for this, though! let me know what you think :D


	3. The Changes of No Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by Genesis's song Seven Stones:
> 
> _Tinker, alone within a storm,_   
>  _And losing hope he clears the leaves beneath a tree,_   
>  _Seven stones lay on the ground_   
>  _Within the seventh house a friend was found_   
>  _And the changes of no consequence will pick up the reins from nowhere_

‘’Can I know your name now?’’ Tony asks. He’s been working on the ship for maybe four hours now. The shot has done a lot of integral damage, and considering Tony can’t really get to the root of the problem right now, he needs to stabilize everything from another source. The Jotun has been standing there patiently, not once letting Tony out of his sight. 

‘’Why would you have need of it?’’ His Jotun captor says, but there’s something that’s almost amused in his tone, as if the entire concept is laughable.

Tony shrugs, and focuses on his work instead of the Giant. ‘’I mean, I could call you Frosty. If it really doesn’t matter to you.’’

The Jotun huffs. ‘’You elves have an odd sense of humour. I am Helblindi.’’

‘’Great,’’ Tony says. ‘’Also, why exactly are you taking me? Or is that a secret?’’

Helblindi crosses his arms and eyes Tony. ‘’You are of interest for multiple reasons,’’ the Jotun says. ‘’Don’t concern yourself with it.’’

‘’I mean, I’ve been kidnapped before, for more than one reason,’’ Tony continues, ‘’But I must say, space kidnappings is a new one. Well, sort of, considering how I got to Earth, and all. The point is, it’s been forty years since I had to be rescued when kidnapped. This won’t work out well for you.’’

Helblindi gives him a hard stare, and that looks terrifying on a Jotun. Tony has seen Loki often enough now in his Jotun form that he isn’t quite as awed as he probably ought to be, but then again, that was Loki, who he loves and trusts. This is someone who means to harm him, and is very capable of it.

‘’It won’t matter,’’ the Jotun says. ‘’Even if you escape, you have nowhere to go.’’

‘’Home,’’ Tony says, thinking of Earth, and Loki, waiting for him.

Helblindi smiles cruelly. ‘’I am not the brightest Jotun, but do you honestly think Loki won’t follow you? He should have hidden you, if he truly loves you.’’

‘’This isn’t about Frey at all, this is about Loki,’’ Tony realizes. ‘’What do you want him for? I thought Thor had repaid Jotunheim for damage.’’

The Jotun motions to the work Tony should be doing. ‘’More working, less talking.’’

Tony obeys with a frown on his face.

~*~

‘’This is so awesome,’’ Peter says, staring out of the window. He’s said something to the same effect seven times already, and has been plastered to the window for even longer. The ship is holding up very well so far, and Loki has no trouble navigating it. Even if it does make him think of Tony, which only makes him worry more.

‘’Focus on the task at hand, Peter,’’ Rhodey says, far more gently than Loki would have. He truly likes the boy, especially since he knows how much Tony cares about his self-appointed protégée, but so far, he has done little but gawk at space.

‘’Yeah, right,’’ Peter says, coming back to himself. Loki tells himself to be sure to be kind to the teenager. He remembers Tony staring at space as they travelled to Alfheim, before Loki knew the truth of his origins. Even an elf who knew what was out there had a hard time pulling his eyes away, a grown man who has seen a lot already. It’s impossible to expect a human teenage boy to not spend a little time gaping at it.

‘’How long before we reach Jotunheim?’’ Rhodey asks, struggling to pronounce it correctly. Loki doesn’t bother correcting him.

He focuses on the vast space instead. ‘’We’re not going to Jotunheim.’’

‘’Wait,’’ Peter says, staring at Loki. ‘’I thought you said we were going there. For Tony!’’

‘’Eventually, yes.’’ It’s not as if Loki does not want to get Tony back as soon as possible, but going to Jotunheim with two unprepared humans alone, one of which is still very young and inexperienced, will not help them, that Loki knows. ‘’We’re going to Asgard first. Thor has frequent contact with Frey, so perhaps he may know some more, and hopefully Heimdall is there. Besides, we need back-up.’’

‘’You’re going to leave Tony to these monsters?’’ Rhodey says disbelievingly, and Loki does not flinch. He knows that the human does not know better than to call them ‘monsters’, and that it’s not Loki that this is aimed at, but at the ones that took his best friend. Still, somewhere down, it hurts.

Loki takes a deep breath, and keeps his eyes focused on something else than the two other occupants of the ship. Tony would understand.

‘’I’m opting for the better choice to save Tony,’’ he answers. ‘’Jotunheim is a planet, not merely a town we can wander in and ask for directions. We need to know where exactly he is, and we need more than the three of us to manage finding him and breaking him out. Then there is the political situation to consider. I need to contact Thor, and we need back-up, and what we need most is not to barge in on Jotunheim and paint a target on our back. We need allies.’’

‘’Are you sure this is the best way for Tony?’’ Rhodey asks, eyes focused on Loki. The doubt is real, but it seems the man has decided that Loki knows the most about this. It’s Loki who has been the Asgardian prince for multiple centuries, after all. He knows how to handle intergalactic relations, even if he didn’t care about it much.

Peter seems still hesitant, but has obviously joined Rhodey’s opinion in trusting Loki. ‘’I am certain,’’ Loki says. ‘’There’s no one who wants him to be safe more than me. Trust that.’’

No one takes what is Loki’s. Jotunheim will know that, before the end.

~*~

The ship lands with a kind of grace Tony didn’t really expect from a Jotun ship. Since fixing it – or at least, as far as he could – he knows it’s more refined than he may have expected at first, but still, the engine is rather loud and some of the tech somewhat out-dated. Then again, from what Tony has heard from Loki, Jotun aren’t very tech-savvy. He’s surprised that they even have spaceships at all.

Helblindi has bound him with rope, but at least it’s ordinary rope. Tony remembers the elven rope that drains magic – that was really uncomfortable.

Tony doesn’t even know how long they’ve been travelling. His sense of time is really fucked up, but he’s both glad and somewhat troubled now that they’ve reached their destination – Jotunheim. It can’t be anything else, the cold wind nearly freezing Tony even worse than the snow landing in his hair does. 

Helblindi doesn’t seem bothered by it, and neither are the other three Frost Giants that come out of the ship with them. They’re near a cave of some sort: Tony can hardly see it as he presses his eyes closed against the wind. The snow makes it hard to see, and he’s shivering violently before they even reach the entrance. He’s only dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, the one he was wearing when kidnapped, and his jeans. It could have been worse, but it’s definitely not enough to block out the cold of the frozen wasteland.

Then they enter the cave, and Tony gets sheltered from the wind. It’s still unbelievably cold, but with the wind gone, it’s more bearable. He opens his eyes to take in what’s happening, and widens them as he sees the interior.

The cave is huge. Absurdly huge – it’s like a palace, with stairs leading both downstairs and upstairs, made out of solid ice. Multiple Jotnar are walking around, going about their business, clothed in only pants. 

‘’Holy shit,’’ Tony whispers. Loki always makes it seem like Jotunheim is full of brute savages, but this hints at real civilization. Something more advanced than the Asgardians would have him believe, anyway. Then again, Loki isn’t one for underestimating his enemies. Maybe they just don’t know that this exists. 

‘’Walk,’’ Helblindi tells him, pushing him forward before Tony can get his legs to move. 

Tony stumbles forward. ‘’Rude,’’ he mutters, but starts walking anyway. 

They walk for a few minutes, Tony getting increasingly more stares from the Frost Giants as they progress. He’s shivering, but takes a moment to be glad that at least he’s wearing sturdy shoes. Without them, he might have lost a few toes to the cold already.

They reach a large room with tall walls, a throne of ice at the end of it. A Jotun is sitting on it – he’s less sturdy than the others, but his red eyes are fixed on Tony as they enter, and there’s a sharpness in them that gives him goose bumps, even in the cold. There’s a raw intelligence and a demand for respect that speaks volumes, and it reminds Tony of Loki in a flash.

There’s a few guards standing in the front, bowing before them as they come to a halt before the Jotun on the throne.

‘’King Byleistr,’’ Helblindi says, bowing deeper than the guards before. He pushes Tony on his knees, and he goes down with a thud. The ice is cold enough so that his pants don’t even get a bit wet; it’s just like stone, but freezing. Tony doesn’t doubt the ice is just as hard, too.

‘’Brother,’’ the king says, rising. ‘’I knew I could trust in you. This is the elf? He looks more human to me.’’

‘’He’s shifted,’’ Helblindi says, slapping the back of Tony’s head, and not softly. Tony lets out a curse.

‘’Hands off, big guy,’’ he snaps, but the Jotun forces him to remain on the floor.

Byleistr regards him coolly, not a hint of emotion on his expression. ‘’Shift to your natural form, elf.’’

‘’Now why would I?’’ Tony says sarcastically. 

Helblindi grabs him by the neck with a cold hand, that starts getting icier by the minute. Tony waits it out a few seconds, grinding his teeth so as not to call out, until the Jotun throws him on the ground. ‘’The king commands it,’’ his captor says. ‘’Resisting will have consequences. It’ll be easier if you work with us.’’

‘’I’ve heard that before,’’ the elf manages to say, breathing heavily as his neck hurts from the cold. He doesn’t doubt there are blisters. ‘’You’ll find I generally don’t listen.’’

‘’You are an interesting creature, considering your heritage,’’ Byleistr says. ‘’We might have some use of you. I don’t have a quarrel with you specifically, you must know. Helblindi, take him to the cells. If he doesn’t feel like cooperating right now, maybe he will after a few days.’’

Helblindi nods, and goes to drag Tony out of the room again.

Tony forms the ball of fire in his hands, and attacks.

~*~

‘’Loki,’’ Thor says, regarding them with some confusion as the ship lands on Asgard. There are a few other ships, but not that many, considering their home has been rebuilt for only a few months, now. It’s still golden, but less ostentatious. This time, Asgard is not built on the victories over their opponents, but on peace and cooperation. 

‘’And Peter and Colonel Rhodes,’’ Loki supplements. ‘’Good morning to you, brother.’’

‘’Why are you here?’’ Thor asks, crossing his arms. He’s matured in the past few years, and Loki tilts his head. He walks toward his brother, taking his arm as he escorts him inside. If it had been anyone else, Thor wouldn’t have allowed it, but Loki knows that even after all that has happened, Thor trusts Loki more than anyone else.

He’s not sure whether he still trusts Thor as much as when he was a child, but at least the heartbreak of being the lesser one over and over again has gone. Thor is his friend now, his true brother in heart, for the first time in centuries.

‘’I’ll tell you inside,’’ Loki says. ‘’It’s a sensitive issue. Have you talked to Frey, recently?’’

Rhodey and Peter follow them, staring at Asgard’s renewed splendour. Loki sometimes forgets that these human beings may be more advanced than he thought them for many years, but that few of them have ever been in space. Their expressions amuse him, at least.

The throne room is less extravagant than it could have been, but Thor has learnt humility these past few years, and it suits him well. At least now he has a seat in which he can face his people as he leads them forward. Loki feels a surge of pride for his brother’s achievements – Asgard could not have been rebuilt without Thor as king.

He’s also glad not to be king. It wouldn’t have been the freedom he expected it to be, but a burden, one that Thor bears with grace.

Thor doesn’t sit on the throne, but stops them as he commands the guards to leave – Loki sees Sif, who glances at him as she leaves, among a few others. Valkyrie and Bruce aren’t there.

‘’I’ve spoken with Frey shortly, but he hasn’t received any new threat,’’ Thor says. ‘’Is that what this is about?’’

‘’Only slightly, though I do not doubt it is part of a larger whole.’’ Loki sighs, glancing back to his human companions.

‘’Tony’s been kidnapped,’’ Rhodey says impatiently. ‘’By Frost Giants, or whatever you want to call him. Loki said we should come here first, but I, for one, am really eager to get my friend back.’’

‘’Are you certain?’’ Thor asks. ‘’Loki?’’

Loki nods, not looking at Thor purposefully. ‘’A Jotun took him, with a ship far too advanced for Jotunheim. Perhaps they’re working with whoever took Njord, as to force Frey to step down from the throne. In any case, I don’t mean to start a war on Jotunheim.’’

‘’You think he’s there?’’ Thor asks.

Loki shrugs. ‘’Possibly. I don’t rule out the possibility, and there’s no other lead for us to follow. Do not doubt I will follow any lead possible, though. No one will lay a hand on Tony, if I can help it. It would help, however, if Heimdall could confirm our suspicions.’’

Thor shakes his head. ‘’Heimdall has left my court for a while, and I let him go, seeing as he has obeyed Asgard for so long now. I do not know when he will return. But it may be too late to ensure Tony’s safety, already,’’ he says, staring into the far distance, as he always does when thinking about something deeply. ‘’We may not be at war with Jotunheim, but if there are truly Jotnar involved, we must do something about it. Especially as your relationship with Tony is no secret – they should know that taking a lover from a prince of Asgard is not a smart move to make.’’

‘’Perhaps they don’t believe our relationship to be serious,’’ Loki considers. 

Rhodey frowns. ‘’Why would that matter? Besides, you’ve been together for two years, doesn’t that mean anything?’’

‘’Two years is a blink of an eye for the Jotnar,’’ Thor explains carefully, ‘’and moreover, Loki has not started a courtship with Tony. There’s no official ties binding them together. Some might consider it not truly being a relationship.’’

‘’The Jotnar have always been so very traditional, after all,’’ Loki says, voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘’Let’s not rule out too many possibilities. The facts are, there was a Jotun with an advanced spaceship, who has taken Tony, shortly after Njord has been abducted by an unknown party. I do not doubt the two are connected, so let us assume for now that Tony has been taken for the same reason as Njord – to intimidate Frey. Our immediate goal should be to find out who the responsible parties are and more importantly, where Tony is.’’

‘’And inform Frey,’’ Thor adds. ‘’I will ask him to come here. I do not believe Alfheim is safe for him now.’’

‘’You know he won’t accept,’’ Loki points out. His brother may be trying to keep his old friend safe, but they both know Frey well enough to know that he is too stubborn to accept help. The Vanir will fight, if need be.

Thor sighs. ‘’I will try to persuade him. Maybe he will listen, if I tell him that Tony is now taken, too. For now, you must eat something while I call him, see if he has heard anything. I know you are eager to go to Tony, friend Rhodes, but we can’t rush in head-first, especially not when Jotunheim is involved.’’

Peter brims with excitement, beside Loki. ‘’Can I see Asgardian tech?’’ he asks, eyes wide.

Loki rolls his eyes. Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't roll your eyes, Loki. you're in love with a man-child who would respond the exact same way and you know it.


	4. Abandon That Greets You In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, bit of a shorter chapter. next one is longer.
> 
> title inspired by Snake Eyes (Mumford & Sons):
> 
> _How does the earth around your feet_   
>  _Just slip away?_   
>  _And abandon that greets you in the night_   
>  _With snake eyes, the most precious kind_

Tony jolts awake as he hears a scream, echoing down the hall.

It takes him a few seconds to gather himself, as he finds himself plastered to a floor made of ice. His hands are bound with a rope that feels very familiar, as his magic refuses to come back to him. He lets out a curse and shudders with cold, his entire body trembling. The cold isn’t unbearable, though, so he won’t freeze to death.

‘’Don’t mind them,’’ a voice says. 

Tony looks up. It’s a male, with familiar golden eyes and fiery red hair. He’s the perfect combination of Frey and Freya, sitting calmly on the ground, seemingly unbothered by the cold. When Tony looks closer, however, he sees that the Vanir – as he supposes that this is Njord, his kidnapped grandfather – has dark shadows under his eyes, and his clothes are torn with dried blood covering them.

‘’Njord,’’ he manages to say, and shivers again.

Njord smiles, and tilts his head as he looks at Tony. ‘’You’re the bastard boy my son told me about, aren’t you?’’ He sounds very neutral, and it’s hard to get a read on him. 

Tony shrugs. ‘’I’m Tony. I suppose you didn’t have any luck breaking out, yet?’’ 

‘’Trust me, boy, if the Jotnar want us to stay, we stay.’’

Tony huffs. ‘’I don’t think so. I’m going to break out of here, whether you like it or not. I’ve got someone waiting for me.’’

‘’You were dragged in here after a failed attempt, I saw. Don’t expect to get a second chance. The new king has a sharp mind, and his brother enough strength to fight off the likes of you.’’

Tony leans forward. He can see his breath as he breathes out. ‘’Trust me. The likes of me are not to be underestimated. How the hell did you get here, anyway? I thought you were married to a Jotun.’’

Njord turns away. ‘’It’s none of your concern.’’

‘’Well, they’re forcing Frey to step down because they’ve taken you, so maybe you should be worried about that.’’

But while Njord merely lets out a breath and grimaces, he doesn’t respond. Tony leans back against the cold wall, rubbing his hands awkwardly as they’re bound together in the hopes of making them a bit warmer. Time to plan an escape.

~*~

Peter does manage to take Loki’s mind of the situation for a few hours, and that at least is something to be thankful for. He doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help but wonder what is happening to Tony right now. He wonders whether his lover is on Jotunheim, or perhaps taken somewhere else. He wonders if they’ve hurt him, and balls his fists. 

But for a few hours, he could walk around and admire the new Asgard with Rhodey and Peter. The Asgardians bowed their head before him hesitantly again, which Loki did not know how to feel about, so he mainly ignored it. It seems that he’s slowly being accepted as their prince again. Maybe not hard, considering how hard Odin had tried to keep his treason as hush-hush as possible.

Loki doesn’t feel like telling them about his crimes, though. 

‘’Do you like it, brother?’’ a familiar voice asks him. Loki turns around to see Thor. They’re alone for now, on a balcony. Rhodey and Peter are in a room that has been prepared for them, making themselves ready for dinner. Loki is too restless to do the same.

‘’The new Asgard?’’ Loki asks, letting out a breath when Thor nods. His brother comes to stand beside him, watching out over the city. It’s more modern, but he can see the same people he’s always seen walking on the streets, going on with their daily business.

‘’I would have liked for you and Tony to join me here,’’ Thor admits. ‘’You are my only family, now. I have missed you.’’

Loki doesn’t look at his brother, but continues to stare at the people, even as he feels Thor’s gaze settle on him. ‘’It would have suited Tony ill. You may have rebuilt Asgard, but there are still the same aristocrats.’’

He can see Thor smiling from the corner of his eyes. ‘’I don’t know, Loki. I think everyone is starting to realize that we’re starting over, here. Traditions are important, but we should strive to move forward.’’

‘’Do Odin’s lapdogs feel that way?’’ Loki drawls. Odin’s Council used to consist of old nobles, who were very anxious about regaining the old way of life. Loki doesn’t care much for them, and he knows Thor doesn’t either. 

‘’Some of them have left, and the others have accepted that I am king now,’’ Thor says. ‘’Though I would have you join my council, if you ever decide to come back here. You say Asgard would not suit Tony, but I wonder whether it’s not you that refuses to return. You’re a prince of Asgard, Loki. You always have been, and you’re my brother. You have fought against me, but for longer, you have fought with me. This is your home.’’

‘’Tony is far too attached to Midgard to leave,’’ Loki says, turning around to finally face his brother. ‘’I go where he goes. Except for now, I’m afraid. I assume you have talked to Frey?’’

Thor sighs, but accepts the change of topic. ‘’I have. He says that he’s in contact with Jotunheim’s king. I’ve never met with him, but his name is Byleistr, and apparently he is very helpful. They’re in contact with Skadi, who know has control over Freya. But as for who may have kidnapped Njord or Tony – he has no clue.’’

Loki creases his brow. ‘’If the king is helping, there must be Jotnar working on their own. Did you mention that Tony was taken by a Jotun?’’

‘’I did,’’ Thor shrugs, ‘’but Frey assured me Jotunheim is being very helpful.’’

‘’That’d be a first one,’’ Loki mutters. ‘’Can we trust them?’’

Thor gives him a dubious look. It clearly conveys what he wants to say, with how long Loki has known him now. Thor thinks they don’t have a choice but trust them.

‘’It’s a complicated situation,’’ Thor says finally. ‘’I have no idea if Jotunheim is truthful or not, but to move against them without any proof is foolhardy. Frey seems to trust them, so if we were to do anything, we would betray the trust of two realms. Asgard is still rebuilding, and we need all the allies we can get.’’

‘’Frey wouldn’t attack, but Jotunheim… we can’t be sure.’’

It’s complicated, indeed. One wrong move can mean the start of a war, and Loki has learnt enough of his actions. He doesn’t mean to put Thor in that position, but there’s little he can do. Thor nods. 

They’re both silent for a few moments, thinking about the situation. They have little to go on, but Loki can hardly leave Tony to fend for himself. They belong to each other, and if necessary, Loki would burn down all realms. There’s no length he would not go to, for those he cares about.

‘’I will go to Jotunheim to speak with Byleistr myself,’’ Loki decides.

‘’You can’t go alone,’’ Thor counters. ‘’We have no idea whether we can trust Jotunheim. I do not mean to lose you again.’’

Thor’s far too sincere for Loki to handle, so he turns away, sighing and closing his eyes for a few seconds as he tries to think. ‘’Okay,’’ he says eventually. ‘’For your peace of mind, let me take Valkyrie with me.’’

Thor grimaces as Loki turns to face him again. ‘’I need her here. She’s invaluable to rebuilding Asgard, and she’s electing new members to reinstate the Valkyrie. Besides, she’s in the middle of a courting process.’’

‘’Courting? Who?’’ Loki frowns, but the answer comes to him a mere second later. ‘’It’s Banner, isn’t it? She started courting Banner?’’

Thor shrugs. ‘’I gave them my blessing. But she has to remain here. Don’t fret, however; I have someone else in mind to go with you.’’

Loki raises his eyebrows. ‘’Pray tell me.’’

~*~

‘’Hi there,’’ Tony hears, and he looks up. The cell is cold, but it’s just on the threshold of what he can handle. Though he still can’t exactly feel the tips of his nose, anymore, nor move his fingers as he usually can.

‘’Who are you?’’ he asks. It’s a Jotun, but clearly a female one. He hasn’t seen one before, but he can’t mistake her for anything else. She has dark, straight hair, glimmering with ice, and her lips are curled into a smile that Tony doesn’t really trust.

Helblindi joins her, however, standing by her side. ‘’All we want is for you to answer some questions. If you cooperate, you’ll be treated accordingly.’’

‘’Skadi!’’ he hears from the other cell, and then a rattling sound. It’s Njord, his hands around the icy bars of his prison. He obviously hasn’t been tied, but there’s a metal ball around his ankle that Tony hasn’t seen before. The woman turns around to face the Vanir for a second.

‘’Be silent, or I’ll make you be silent,’’ she threatens.

So, this is Skadi. She’s supposed to be Njord’s wife, but apparently she’s turned sides somewhere. Or she was never on Njord’s side at all – Tony doesn’t know her, nor his grandfather. But if that’s the case, he wonders what happened to Freya. Is she somewhere else? Is she dead? Did she join Skadi? He doesn’t know, and he doubts the Jotnar will give him any answers.

‘’What do you want from me?’’ Tony says, but Njord interrupts him, shouting out his wife’s name again.

‘’Just a second,’’ Skadi says with a sigh, and walks right through the cell bars into Njord’s cell, as if there wasn’t anything in her way at all. Helblindi rolls his dark red eyes, and leans against the bars of Tony’s cell.

‘’Now you’re getting to see what happens to people that don’t cooperate,’’ Helblindi says, as if he’s just resigned himself to the fact that Skadi seemingly doesn’t listen to him at all.

Tony doesn’t answer, but stares as Skadi throws her husband against a wall and then forces him into a chokehold. ‘’Are you going to shut up?’’ she asks him, but Njord, to his credit, doesn’t move or say anything at all, just endures it.

‘’Don’t kill him yet,’’ Helblindi calls from where he’s standing, but from his tone, Tony knows that he doesn’t really care, either way. It’s probably his king and brother who has told him that. Tony wonders what they still need Njord for, anyway, because that’s obviously the case.

‘’Njord should learn who his betters are,’’ Skadi says neutrally, as she releases her husband. ‘’Or he might not live long enough to see our plans become reality. I want to speak to the elf.’’

Without waiting for a response, she walks back until she’s right before Tony. She stops before the cell, though, not entering this time. Her eyes are a tint lighter than the shade that Tony has seen in all other Jotnar, entirely focused on him. 

‘’You’re the son of Frey, aren’t you? The bastard it turned out he had?’’

‘’He was saying some stuff about legalizing me,’’ Tony says offhandedly, because it’s true, and also because he doesn’t like being called a bastard. He’s lots of things, but no way he’s going to let his woman away with calling him anything at all.

She smiles. ‘’And you’re also Loki’s lover? You care about him? And he cares about you in turn?’’

‘’What business is it of yours, anyway?’’ Tony responds.

Skadi regards him silently, before giving a single nod to Helblindi. ‘’You can tell your brother that the elf loves Loki, and that it’s returned. If anything I’ve ever heard about Loki is true, he’ll take care of this himself. If you want to use him to send a message to Frey before Loki takes measures, you should do it sooner rather than later.’’

‘’I didn’t say anything!’’ Tony protests. He’s a bit confused – they’re either using him for Frey, for Loki, or for both at the same time. He doesn’t know for sure which one it is yet.

She shrugs as she starts walking away. ‘’Your eyes give it all away,’’ she calls back, and then only Helblindi is still there, watching him.

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Helblindi says. ‘’If both Frey and Loki listen to what we have to say, nothing will happen to you.’’

‘’Well, I wouldn’t count on that happening.’’ Tony feels his heart beating loudly in his chest, even though there’s nothing he can do but sit here and wait it out. He hates that – he really needs to find out a plan to get away here. Maybe Njord will be more amenable, this time.

He’s distracted by Helblindi’s sigh. ‘’Then I wish you the best, elf.’’

And he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki should probably get moving.


	5. The Cry Of The Leaf On A Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled _The Return of Some Old ''Friends''_. shame i'm working with song titles... or not really, because they're prettier than what i would come up with myself. this one's inspired by The Alan Parsons Project's song Silence and I, a song I've listened to non-stop today.
> 
> _I can hear the cry_   
>  _of the leaf on a tree_   
>  _as it falls to the ground_   
>  _I can hear the call_   
>  _of an echoing voice_   
>  _And there's no one around_

‘’This was not what I had in mind,’’ Loki grumbles, turning on the navigator. At least he has his own ship; the Asgardian ships might present a more diplomatic picture, but Loki’s not going there as a diplomat. He’s going there as an independent investigator, whether he’s a prince of Asgard or not. That’s what he and Thor decided was best, at least.

The warrior beside him snorts. ‘’Did you think this was my idea of an ideal vacation?’’ she says. ‘’I go on a holiday once, just once, and Asgard is destroyed and my king killed. I’d rather stick with Thor than you.’’

Loki has a retort in mind, but then he hears Thor’s voice. ‘’Loki! Sif!’’

Sif glances at him. Being in her presence is quite the nightmare, to Loki. They’ve never seen eye to eye; Sif has always strived to fit in with Asgard’s warriors, and has had to present herself as more masculine than she may have liked. Loki, on the other hand, has studied magic, a more feminine pursuit, his entire life. They’re the opposites of a single coin, in some regards. Loki suspects that Sif cares about the jokes about her chosen profession just as much as he does – not at all. Not anymore, for Loki, at least. 

Thor smiles at them when they come out of the ship, Peter Parker and Rhodes standing beside him. ‘’We discussed it, and I’m coming too,’’ Rhodey says without preamble. ‘’I don’t care about politics. I just want to find Tony. You can handle all talks, and I’ll stand there and be pretty, if it’s necessary.’’

Sif sighs. ‘’Jotunheim is no place for a mortal,’’ she says.

‘’Does it look like I give a damn?’’ Rhodey answers. ‘’Peter can stay with Thor and Bruce, that’s fine. They’ll be our backup. But if you think for one goddamned second that I’m going to leave the future of my best friend in the hands of someone else, you’ve got another thing coming. I’ve been taking care of that bastard since I know him, and I have no plans of quitting.’’

Loki internally smiles at the man’s outburst. He knows Tony regards Rhodes as the closest thing to a brother he has – indeed, Loki wouldn’t want his lover to do without his friend. 

‘’James is a capable warrior and an even better friend,’’ Thor says with a nod. ‘’I recommend his presence. One can never be too careful, and I would not want to lose my friend and brother.’’

That card again. Loki is going to use it against him, one of these days, and Thor will never be able to pull it over him again. As much as he cares for his brother, he’s not a careless imbecile who doesn’t know how to take care of himself. None of them are.

‘’We’re just going to find out where Tony is, save him, and return here so we can all go home,’’ Rhodes says, as he draws Peter into a hug. ‘’Be safe, here. If there’s a problem, ask Bruce or Thor. In the meanwhile, go and make Tony proud, okay?’’

Loki hopes it’s as easy as that. He misses Tony’s presence, his easy banter and the way he looks at Loki before kissing him. He misses Tony’s shifts between golden and brown eyes, and the way they both glint when he’s figuring something out. 

He doesn’t think about that, when he walks into the ship, and only focuses on the way he’ll feel when Tony is back in his arms and his enemies are regretting ever thinking they could have what belongs to Loki.

~*~

Perhaps it’s for the best that Sif instead of Valkyrie has come along, Loki reflects. While Valkyrie hasn’t known him at his worst, she has a tendency to, well. Get drunk.

Sif may be staring daggers into him all day long, but she’s more driven. Loki thinks it’s because Valkyrie hasn’t had to prove her worth as much as Sif – she grew up into the women warrior culture, but the Valkyries were all gone when Sif was born. She’s had to learn to fight like a man. Perhaps it’s been hard on both of them, trying to be what they weren’t.

Sif won’t ever want to let her king down, even more so now that the king is Thor. Loki can’t pretend to not know about Sif’s lifelong crush on his brother. It’s always been kind of a battle between them for Thor’s attention – Loki because he wanted his brother to stop looking down on him, and Sif because she was caught in the middle of trying to be a warrior and be seen as a woman at the same time. 

Even more than that, Loki is far more familiar with Sif than Valkyrie. They’ve spent years together – Loki counted Sif as one of his friends, for some time. Before he grew bitter with Thor. And Sif had been more understanding of him than Thor’s other friends, more appreciative. He wonders when that changed. Maybe when she grew more bitter.

But all that’s in the past. 

She’s silent, sitting into a chair, watching the space go by. ‘’This’d be easier if Heimdall hadn’t left,’’ she mutters, glaring at Rhodey as if it’s his fault.

‘’Why did he leave?’’ Loki asks her. It’s not like the Watchman at all to abandon ship. His loyalty is unequalled, even if he has a way of breaking his oath when saving Asgard.

Sif turns to him. ‘’I think he needed a break, after the last couple of years,’’ she says with a shrug. ‘’I did, at least, and that was before that whole mess with Hela. He said he’s seen too much destruction and needed some time off. It’s not like we have a Bifrost to guard, yet.’’

‘’He’s not wrong,’’ Loki shrugs. Seeing everything is both a gift and a curse, and with everything that has happened ever since Thor’s failed coronation, all those years back, when Loki found out the truth about himself, things haven’t exactly been quiet. 

Rhodes comes to stand next to him. ‘’Yeah, well, that goes for everyone, but we can’t take it,’’ the man says, looking pensively at the space around them. ‘’Taking care of Tony is a full-time job already.’’

Loki snorts. ‘’Tony can well take care of himself,’’ he counters. 

‘’If Loki had asked this guy into a proper courtship, this wouldn’t even be a problem,’’ Sif speaks up. ‘’Then you wouldn’t have to sneak around now, but come at Jotunheim directly for helping someone kidnap a prince’s consort.’’

‘’Even if Tony wanted me to, I couldn’t court him properly if I tried,’’ Loki shoots back. He’s not getting roped into this discussion, mainly because it’s unfair to him. It’s not as if he’s never considered asking Tony into a courtship; it’s just that there are multiple factors against him. ‘’An Asgardian courtship needs to start on Asgard, which wasn’t rebuilt at the time. Secondly, Tony doesn’t want to leave Midgard, and he wouldn’t want to for this either. Besides, unless Tony is officially and publically announced to be a true-born to Frey, he doesn’t have any parents. Asgard’s noblemen would rebel, Lady Sif. And in spite of all this, somehow it’s my fault that my lover got taken from his home?’’ 

Sif glares at him. ‘’It’d still solve a lot of problems,’’ she says.

‘’Hey, this is not the way to go,’’ Rhodes intervenes. ‘’It happened, so we’re dealing with it. We’re going to go to Jotunheim, Loki is going to talk to whoever’s in charge, and then we’ll see where it goes. We don’t even know for sure who have him yet.’’

Loki sighs. This is going to be a long trip.

~*~

Tony doesn’t know where they’ve taken Njord, but he’s sure it’s not a good sign. 

He’s all alone in the cellblocks now, even if his grandfather wasn’t really the nicest guy. The Jotnar came to take him a day before, and he hasn’t returned yet. Tony doesn’t know if they’ll bring him back at all. 

It’s hard to stay awake, in the endless cold. It drains his energy, so he’s too tired to even shiver. He just lies there, feeling miserable. There’s no way to get out, not one he’s found yet. He’ll have to hope that Loki figures out something, and doesn’t walk straight into a trap. He hopes Loki has something figured out. Damn, he would already give anything to see his lover for a while. 

As if summoning with his thought, someone appears before his eyes. Tony sits up hopefully, before realizing this is not Loki. He curses inwardly, mad at the way his thoughts seem to be going so slow.

‘’Nephew,’’ Freya says conversationally, regarding him as if he’s an animal in a cage. To her, he perhaps is.

‘’Long time no see,’’ Tony says. He wonders what she’s doing here, and on whose side she is. 

She smiles. ‘’You need to come with me, and you need to be quiet,’’ she says. ‘’I’m breaking you out.’’

That is – well, that is more than unexpected. Tony raises his eyebrows at her as he stands up. ‘’I guess this is how they got the rope,’’ he says, showing his hands, bound with the magic-resistant rope. ‘’Sorry if I don’t believe you, Freya. Perhaps you should stop being evil and I’ll consider trusting you.’’

‘’Loki wasn’t such a nice guy before, so I wager you don’t have that much issues about trusting someone with a darker side,’’ Freya says. ‘’You don’t have a say in this, anyway. My deal with Skadi didn’t say anything about you, so the Jotnar can try and come at me if they want. You’re my blood, so if anyone gets to kill you, it’s going to be me.’’

‘’Wait, wait, what? They’re planning on killing me?’’ Tony says uncertainly. ‘’Why that? Did they hear back from Frey? Where’s Loki? What the hell is going on?’’

‘’There’s no time for this, stupid elf,’’ Freya snarls, and then she raises her hands and the cell bars are suddenly gone. Tony presses himself against the wall, adamant to be difficult about this. He’s not leaving without any answers.

Freya hoists him up, but Tony’s not giving her an easy time, and she sighs. ‘’I’m not going until you tell me why you’re breaking this apparent deal you have with these Jotnar,’’ Tony tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

‘’Frey refuses to give up his throne, which is not doing good for the general plan,’’ she says, almost sounding bored. ‘’Helblindi wants to make an example out of you, Byleistr opted for my father to lose a few fingers first. I don’t care for him; they’re not going to kill him, anyway. You, however… that’s not a sure thing. And if I want any kind of revenge on Loki and you, it’s in my best interest to keep you alive and kicking. In my care, this time. They won’t even know. Now move.’’

‘’Why do they even want me in the first place?’’ Tony asks. ‘’For Frey? But what do they want with Loki?’’

Freya pulls him forward. ‘’I answered your question, now start walking,’’ she says.

Tony doesn’t have much choice to obey and think about what she’s told him so far.

~*~

‘’Jotunheim,’’ Loki says, staring at the frozen wasteland before them.

‘’Still as pretty as ever,’’ Sif comments, playing lazily with her knives. ‘’I hope we will get a warmer welcome this time.’’

‘’Doesn’t seem like anything’s warm about this place,’’ Rhodes notices. ‘’How do we get in? Just wait for them to notice us?’’

‘’There’s not much else to be done,’’ Loki says. ‘’I do not know precisely where the general population resides, or the king. Do not worry – they will notice us soon enough.’’

He steers the ship to the ground, as Rhodes goes to change into something more fit for the cold. Loki does not mind the cold, and neither does Sif; it’s not their first time in Jotunheim. Though Loki does not think that their previous visits will have done them any good.

The ship shuts down silently, and Loki makes his way down to the ice first. Snow is falling around him, and he stands out with his dark clothing. He’s not here in secret, so it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he gets to speak with the king and finally figures out where Tony is.

They’re standing there, Rhodes shivering despite his clothes, in the cold for a few minutes. Loki doesn’t say anything, but walks around. The Jotnar will show up; they don’t let anyone simply go.

Indeed, it takes mere minutes for them to be surrounded by the blue Giants. ‘’What is your business here, Asgardians?’’ a low voice asks.

‘’I seek an audience with the king,’’ Loki says promptly.

The Jotun who spoke tilts his head. ‘’Why would our king speak with you?’’

‘’Because I am prince Loki of Asgard, and my lover was taken by one of your own.’’

It’s a bit of a stare-down; Loki doesn’t mind. He will do whatever he needs to do, as he always has. Sif shifts beside him, but he lays a hand on her arm without breaking eye contact. She doesn’t grab a sword, so Loki considers it a win.

‘’I am Helblindi, the king’s brother,’’ the Jotun says. ‘’You will follow me.’’

Loki nods, and follows.

~*~

‘’You are going to Alfheim,’’ Freya says, ‘’with my servant. She’s waiting in the ship for you. Don’t think you’ll escape her; she has a mean right hook, and she’s better at spells than you are.’’

‘’I don’t doubt it,’’ Tony mutters, testing the rope around his wrists. It’s still holding, unfortunately, and Freya is certainly expecting him to make a move against her. It’s too dangerous to try and escape now; Tony would have no idea where to go, and everyone in here is an enemy. Best to try his luck later.

Freya freezes suddenly in the middle of the hallway and touches him with a finger on his forehead, pushing him against the wall. ‘’Footsteps,’’ she whispers, and then Tony hears it too. His body is buzzing with the feel of someone else’s magic, and when he looks down, he sees he’s become invisible. Well, that’s a handy trick, at least.

‘’Lady Freya,’’ says a Jotun that Tony recognizes as one that was on the ship when he was just kidnapped. He bows a little with a smirk. ‘’My king asked me to escort you to your chambers for now. The youngest Odinson is here, with a warrior from Asgard and one from Midgard.’’

The youngest Odinson – that’s Loki. Loki is here, and he hasn’t come alone. Though Tony doubts that two persons are sufficient back-up – but that will have to be worked out later. Tony wants to slip away, as he’s invisible now anyway, but Freya is standing too close for her not to notice, visible or not. 

‘’I can escort myself, thank you very much,’’ Freya says coolly. ‘’You can return to whatever you were doing.’’

‘’The king insisted,’’ the Jotun says, dark eyes focused on Freya. They have a bit of a staring match – Tony tries not to breathe.

‘’If the future Queen hears that you forced me into this, I doubt you will have much longer to live,’’ Freya comments. ‘’Men should bow before women, she told me. Don’t doubt that I feel the same.’’

The Jotun snorts, but turns around. ‘’As you wish, my lady.’’

And then he’s gone.

Tony takes a deep breath as Freya touches him again, and he turns visible. ‘’Good elf,’’ she says. ‘’Now come. The station isn’t very far.’’

And while Tony was kind of okay with leaving before, there’s no way he’s going now. Loki is here, and he’s walking into some kind of trap. Tony will be damned before he lets anything happen to his lover. So he does the only thing he can do.

He slams into Freya and runs for it.


	6. In The Autumn of my Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by Procol Harum's song In Held 'Twas In I, the part In The Autumn of my Madness;
> 
> _In the autumn of my madness which in coming won't be long_   
>  _for the nights are now much darker and the daylight's not so strong_   
>  _and the things which I believed in are no longer quite enough_   
>  _for the knowing is much harder and the going's getting rough_

‘’What is this place?’’ Rhodes breathes, looking around as if to take in everything.

Loki can’t answer that question. The Jotun named Helblindi has led them into a cave that turned out to be more like a palace. The ice is glittering and the place is abound with the Jotnar. All turn to stare at them, and specifically him. Loki didn’t know the Frost Giants had anything like this – it surely hadn’t seemed like it when he met with Laufey. They had been out in the open, back then.

‘’Loki,’’ Sif whispers. Loki follows her line of sight, spotting the spaceship parked in a room before they pass into the next hallway and it’s gone. 

Since when do the Jotnar have spaceships? Loki has never felt more out of his depth – these aren’t the Jotnar he knows. He has no idea what they know, how far they have progressed, who their king is now and what the underlying ambition is. He doesn’t know whether they know anything about Tony, whether he’s wasting his time by searching here.

‘’Focus,’’ he murmurs back. He feels Helblindi’s eyes on him, and forces himself to not look back.

They arrive in a dark room. It’s hard to see the ceiling above them, and the silence is palpable. 

‘’Loki Laufeyson,’’ a Jotun says. He’s sitting on a throne made of ice at the end of the hall. He’s not as tall as the other Jotnar that Loki has seen walking around, but there’s something in his eyes that make him look twice as dangerous as the others.

Loki tenses, as the Jotnar that have walked them here bow before their king.

‘’I don’t go by that name,’’ Loki says.

The Jotun rises, walking so he’s in front of Loki. He’s not much taller, but his stance is regal. He’s wearing a rich coat and a staff, clearly stating his status. ‘’Of course not,’’ the king says. ‘’It’s not your true name, after all. It’s Odin who named you Loki, instead of King Laufey. Do you know what he named you?’’

Loki doesn’t say anything, because there’s really nothing he can say. It’s not like he’s had a nice chat with Laufey – he considered the man that is his birthfather merely a weak enemy.

‘’I’m being rude, but Asgardians have always looked upon us as brutes, so perhaps it doesn’t matter. I am King Byleistr of Jotunheim, successor of King Laufey, and his son. Which makes me your younger brother.’’

‘’Brother?’’ Loki asks, the word leaving his mouth before he can even think of it.

‘’Undoubtedly.’’ Byleistr smirks at him, before walking a feet few away. ‘’Helblindi there is my older brother. Your older brother, too. He’s the first-born – you’re a middle child, I’m afraid. I’ve always heard it was bad luck, but being brought up by Odin, well, let’s say that’s the worst that could happen to someone. You would have thrived here, but it was not to be. But you’re not here for all that, however much I love family reunions. What is your business on Jotunheim?’’

It takes him a few seconds to gather his bearings. Sif gives him a side-eye look, silently asking if she has to ask the questions, but Loki shakes his head. No matter what these Jotnar may claim, Loki is here for only one reason. It’s not to play family with some people he has never met before, that he didn’t know even existed. Loki already has a brother, and it’s not these Jotnar.

‘’I am here because a Jotun has kidnapped my lover Tony Stark,’’ he says evenly. ‘’And I would like to ask if you know anything about that.’’

Byleistr makes a small noise. ‘’You condemn my people because of the actions of a single Jotun?’’

‘’I don’t,’’ Loki says. ‘’I have to start somewhere. I want my lover back, so it’s here. I would appreciate it if you would help.’’

The king takes a breath, regarding Loki. ‘’I may have heard one or two rumours. Walk with me. I will have rooms prepared for you and your company.’’

Loki nods, and grabs Sif before she goes. ‘’Watch Rhodes,’’ he says, ‘’Don’t let him get in trouble. Watch for anything suspicious.’’

‘’Who do you think I am?’’ Sif says with a smirk. ‘’Don’t fall for him. He’s like you, this guy. I don’t like it.’’

‘’Let’s just see,’’ is all that Loki says, letting her go and following Byleistr, who waves to an inconspicuous door behind the throne.

~*~

‘’Stop, you fool!’’ he hears behind him.

It isn’t quite enough to make Tony stop running. If Freya wants to get away blameless, she can’t send out a search party for him. By setting Tony free, she’s compromised whatever deal she has with the Jotnar. Or at least, he’s counting on that. If Freya has enough power to have the entire place searched, Tony is definitely screwed. But it’s not like things were looking well for him anyway.

Loki is here somewhere with two others. Tony doesn’t know who they are – probably two Avengers. But no one knows Jotunheim very well, so they’ll probably stick with Loki. His lover will be talking to someone, figuring out some information. And to do that, he’ll have to get past Byleistr. 

That’s all nice and well, but Tony has no idea how the Jotun plans to play all of this. There’s a raw sort of intelligence to the king, calculating and cold. It’s not the truth he is going to tell, but Tony doesn’t know what he is, because he doesn’t know what they want with Loki. All that Tony knows is that bursting into the throne room isn’t a good idea. He’ll have to find Loki another way.

He hears something crash behind him as he turns another corner. He first has to lose Freya, without running into some Frost Giants.

He goes the way that he thinks is not anyway near the centre, hoping that there will be less Jotnar to run into. Tony takes another corner, running full speed, looking at the rope around his wrist at the same time. If he could just get it off, he could use some magic. That’d be really useful around now.

He hears someone talking, so he curses to himself and backtracks quickly. The turn is a bit sudden, though, and Tony has to stop himself from yelling as he goes down with a thud. He presses himself against the ice wall, praying that the two Jotnar will walk past and not take the corner.

He lets out a breath when the voices disappear, and examines his ankle. He’s twisted it quite painfully, and running isn’t going to be an option for him.

Tony closes his eyes for a moment, resting his head against the wall. He has to find a place to hide, or he’s dead meat.

~*~

‘’I think there is something that can be arranged, between the two of us,’’ Byleistr says, not even looking at Loki as he walks. It’s a long corridor, dark and icy, but Loki does not let that deter him. 

‘’If you know anything about Anthony, you had better tell me,’’ Loki says slowly. 

Byleistr turns and looks at him, stopping in the middle of the hallway. ‘’Mind your tone, brother. I do not know anything that you want me to tell you – however, there might be a way for me to figure it out. As I said, there are rumours. All Jotnar are under my command, and surely one of them knows the answers to the riddle you have posed me.’’

Loki stares at him. ‘’I would appreciate the information.’’

‘’It will take me a while to gather it, of course. I will have rooms prepared for you and your assistants. You do not have any other leads, you said, so I assume you do not have anywhere else to be. However, no matter how much I might want to help you, you understand I cannot do this without… something in return, perhaps.’’

Of course. Loki is all too aware of how politics work, and would have done the same thing. That does not mean he trusts this request even slightly; but what choice does he have?

‘’And, if I might enquire, what would this entail?’’ he asks stiffly. 

Byleistr smiles. ‘’It’s quite harmless, actually. I know you do not think of your own race kindly, brother, but it is not us who steals children, or conquers nine realms and then is dishonest about it. My father had his mistakes, but I know he loved us, and he missed you dearly. All was stolen from you; your identity, your family, your heritage. Even your name. All I ask of you is to honour your true family; your actual brothers, instead of that supposed god of Thunder who is king now. Speak to King Thor and tell him that Jotunheim wants an alliance. You could bring about peace, Loki. Make this a new future, in which Asgard is not a supreme ruler, but the Nine Realms can rule together. That is all I want. Just ask King Thor.’’

‘’I’m not in Thor’s council,’’ Loki says, a blank face. ‘’He is not bound to listen to me. He hasn’t, before.’’

‘’I am not a fool, Loki. Thor values you above anyone else, and he is right to. You are clever, and quick, like me. If you ask him to meet with me, he will listen to you. And in return, I will help you find your lover. We are brothers, after all.’’

‘’What name did Laufey give me?’’ Loki asks. He doesn’t know why he asks it; perhaps it’s just nagging at him, to hear what life may have been for him, had Odin not taken him. If life would have been kinder to him. Still, he would never have met Tony, had he stayed here. He would not have been Thor’s brother.

Byleistr tilts his head. ‘’Our father called you Loptr. He loved you dearly.’’

‘’I accept your offer,’’ Loki says.

~*~

‘’What did he say?’’ Rhodes asks, as they’re in the room that has been prepared for them. It’s actually two rooms combined, a bathroom dividing them. One of them is meant for Loki, he thinks, and the other two for Sif and Rhodes, but he has given up the single bedroom to Sif. At any rate, he does not feel that it would be a good idea to ask her to share.

She’s sitting with them, for now, however. There are furs, and the temperature is higher than it was in the other parts. It’s still icily cold, but it’s easier to endure. 

‘’The king is going to look into the matter,’’ Loki says, still thinking about the conversation. He does not know whether he can trust Byleistr, no matter how earnest he seemed. It seems he does have a brother who looks like him, though he’s not certain that’s a good thing. 

Sif looks at him doubtfully. ‘’How do we even know we can trust him? He’s Jotun.’’

‘’So am I,’’ Loki says.

Her stare hardens. ‘’My point exactly.’’

‘’Firstly, that was unjustified, and I am your prince,’’ Loki says, because no matter what, he does not have to endure this from Sif. ‘’Secondly, I do not know whether we can trust him. However, we have no other leads, and he has promised me to look into the matter if I am willing to speak with Thor. No matter how hard I look at this, I see no downside. What would he have to gain by taking Tony or Njord, by making Frey step down? He wants an alliance with Asgard, and starting a war will not help him achieve his goals. Byleistr is smart enough to know this, Sif.’’

‘’Then I hope he finds that lead soon, because I am ready to leave this place,’’ she snaps.

‘’No one is keeping you here,’’ Loki counters. He is tired of her attitude, her constant doubts and digs at Loki. He has not asked this of her; if she wants to blame anyone, she should blame herself.

Sif huffs, and walks out of the room into the corridor. ‘’Then excuse me if I go catch some air, your majesty.’’

Rhodes pulls a face at Loki, clearly conveying what he thinks. ‘’She’s quite the woman, isn’t she?’’

‘’A bit too much,’’ Loki says. ‘’I wouldn’t advise wooing her, if you were thinking it.’’

‘’I don’t think she’s my type,’’ Rhodes says with a shrug. ‘’Not all of us are into godly forces of destruction, if you don’t mind. I have enough craziness in my life without dating someone who adds to that.’’

Loki smiles. He can’t have quite enough craziness, but that’s what Tony’s for.

~*~

Tony pulls a face as he hears more people walk past the room in which he’s hiding. He’s picked a hiding place, but while there aren’t many Jotnar walking by, he can’t help but wince when one does. He doesn’t want to go back to those cells, doesn’t want Freya to find him. He needs to find Loki instead, but he has no idea where to start.

On the bright side, it doesn’t seem like they have found out that he’s escaped. He’s been gone for a few hours now, and he hasn’t heard anything that sounds like a search party at all.

His hiding place is pretty ideal, as far as hiding places go. It’s cold, but Tony is used to that by now. He still hasn’t been able to free himself from the rope, so magic isn’t an option, and with his ankle, he didn’t manage to get very far. But he’s hidden himself in some kind of weapon room, swords upon swords glinting in the dim light. Tony only hopes that it’s usual to have these, and not a sign that they’re planning on some kind of war. He wouldn’t know what the usual quantities of swords are, so he can’t say.

They’re lots of shelves, so Tony has just put himself in a corner, hoping to remain unseen. It’s a dark room, and no one has entered so far, so at least it’s working. Though he’ll have to get a move on sometime; he doesn’t know how long Loki is planning on staying.

He tries to get the rope off again, because that will make everything so much easier. Tony struggles for a while, hurting his wrists in the process, chafing and red. That doesn’t matter, though, because as long as he gets free, as long as he manages to find Loki, everything will be fine. He has to tell himself that, because he doesn’t know what to do if he fails.

Tony’s so busy trying to free himself that he doesn’t even hear someone is coming until the door opens, and the darkness dissipates slightly. He stops immediately, sitting as still as possible. His heart beats loudly in his chest, and he’s certain that this is the moment that his game is over. They’re going to catch him, and they’re going to put him back in his cell or even kill him, and he won’t see Loki again. He forces his eyes open, watching as a more slender figure than he expected slides in gracefully.

It’s not a Jotun. It’s a woman, hair waving behind her as she takes in the weapons before her. Tony is silent, and she doesn’t even look at him. She has no idea he’s here, and Tony manages to breathe again. It’s not over, yet; the woman touches the swords, clearly impressed, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she examines them.

Tony has a choice to make. He can remain sitting here, or he can hope that this woman will help him find Loki. She’s not Jotun, and she’s not elven; Tony would guess Asgardian, actually, and that’s a good sign. So maybe that means there isn’t a choice at all; he has to do something.

‘’Peek-a-boo,’’ he says on impulse.

The woman turns around immediately, grabbing two blades as she takes in Tony, where he sits on the ground with his ankle twisted and his wrists hurting.

‘’I’m not much of a danger, don’t worry,’’ Tony states. ‘’Except, of course, if you mean to harm me. In that case, I’ll warn you to stay away and actually forget I’m here. But I’d kind of hoped that you might know where Loki is, and if it’s not too much trouble, maybe bring me to him?’’

‘’Tony Stark?’’ she says, eyes wide, and she lowers the sword. ‘’You’re – okay, wait. I’m here with Loki, to find you. We didn’t exactly know you’d be this close.’’

‘’I’m full of surprises,’’ Tony says drily, but hope starts growing again. ‘’You are?’’

‘’I’m Sif,’’ she says, and that’s a name that Tony knows. ‘’I’ll bring you to Loki. But we’ll have to evade some Jotnar in the process.’’

‘’What do you think I’ve been doing these past few hours?’’ Tony offers. ‘’Get this rope off me, and we’ll go.’’

Sif grins.


	7. Falling Into The Sea and On The Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by The Moody Blues' Melancholy Man:
> 
> _When all the stars are falling down_   
>  _Into the sea and on the ground,_   
>  _And angry voices carry on the wind,_   
>  _A beam of light will fill your head_   
>  _And you'll remember what's been said_   
>  _By all the good men this world's ever known._

‘’We have to do this faster,’’ Sif says, looking slightly worried as she regards Tony. ‘’We can’t be found by the Jotnar. We won’t be able to fight our way out of that one.’’

‘’Or Freya,’’ Tony adds. ‘’I’m going as fast as I can. Look, just carry me or something. Lose the swords, I have my magic now, so I can protect us. Kind of.’’

It’s not that Tony is very skilled with magic, after all. If he had been, he might have been able to heal his ankle, but healing magic is a tricky thing, and Tony doesn’t want to make it even worse. 

‘’Definitely not,’’ Sif says, as if insulted. Maybe she is, Tony doesn’t know what insults Asgardians in general. He only knows Loki and Thor. ‘’These are Asgardian blades. They have no right to them.’’

‘’Because that’s definitely the important thing here,’’ Tony remarks.

‘’You wouldn’t understand,’’ Sif huffs.

‘’Look, all I know is that you say we still have to walk ten minutes. I’m not going fast right now. We don’t want any questions. Is there – shit. Do you hear that?’’

‘’Someone is coming,’’ she says, tensing, hiding the blades behind her back. ‘’Tony –‘’

Tony shifts into Rhodey, as Sif has told him that he’s the Midgardian that came with her and Loki. He knows his friend so well that shifting into him is not a problem, though it always feels kind of weird to take on someone else’s appearance. He’s sure that Rhodey would not mind, though.

Two Jotnar come around the block. One of them, Tony recognizes as Helblindi. He kind of ducks behind Sif, hoping they won’t talk to them.

He’s out of luck. ‘’Hello, dear guests,’’ Helblindi says, a nod to Sif and Tony. ‘’How are you enjoying Jotunheim so far?’’

Sif flashes a smile. ‘’It’s better than the last time I visited, certainly,’’ she says.

Helblindi looks at them expressionlessly. ‘’I’m sure. My brother has truly reached new heights for Jotunheim with his reign, these past few years. Has your friend hurt yourself?’’

Tony inwardly curses. He’s still leaning on one foot. ‘’Just sprained my ankle,’’ he says brightly. ‘’I should just go ice it. Which shouldn’t be too hard, here.’’

‘’It seems to be a bit worse than that,’’ Helblindi says. ‘’Dinner will be served shortly, so servants have been sent to collect you in your rooms, but Asger here could bring the lady there. I’ll help you to the medical bay.’’

‘’That’s really not necessary,’’ Tony hastily says. ‘’I’ll just go with Sif back to our rooms first.’’

‘’It will be no trouble,’’ Helblindi insists. There’s not much Tony can do; he nods to Sif. If they are too eager to get away, it’ll definitely be noticed. Sif just needs to ditch her guard so she can get to Loki before there will be two Rhodeys at dinner. Then they would have some complaining to do, Tony reckons.

Tony can only see Sif drop the blades behind a statue of some sort before they’re both led away by two different Jotnar. 

~*~

Loki has never spent much time with James Rhodes before. They’re acquaintances, of course, but Rhodes is primarily close to Tony, and doesn’t speak to Loki often. They don’t have a lot in common, which might be surprising, considering they’re the two men that Tony loves most, undoubtedly. 

The one thing they have in common, then, is Tony himself, and Rhodes tells Loki some stories about a younger Tony that amuse him to no end. 

‘’And you won’t believe it,’’ Rhodes continues, ‘’he yelled at the police officer to duck, who didn’t listen, of course, and when the rocket came at him, he fell on Tony. We spent a night in jail for that one, actually, and they nearly sued, but Tony pulled some strings. I think he didn’t want his parents to know about it, so he had all these kind of ways to make deals, I still don’t know how he did it. The agent was lucky it was just a miniature rocket, really, but –‘’

Sif storms in, and Loki sits up straighter. It’s been barely two hours; he expected her to be gone for a longer time, considering how much of a temper Sif has when she is mad.

‘’I found Tony,’’ she says.

Loki’s heart nearly stops, and then he jumps up. ‘’Where?’’ he asks. ‘’What happened?’’

‘’No time to explain,’’ she says, as Loki shares a look with Rhodey. ‘’He’s injured, so Helblindi took him to the med bay, but he shifted into Rhodes so they wouldn’t know it was him. Someone is coming here to take us to dinner and Helblindi will take Tony, so Rhodey has to stay here. It’s Byleistr, Loki, he took Tony, we can’t trust him. This was a trap.’’

‘’If Tony’s there, I’m coming too,’’ Rhodes states resolutely.

‘’No, she’s right,’’ Loki says, thinking hard. ‘’There’s something going on here. We need to figure out what Byleistr wants. Tony will play you, and when he’s here, safely and sound, we’ll leave immediately.’’

He can’t wait to see Tony, but there’s more going on. If he truly wants this thing to be gone, he needs to get to the bottom of it. He needs to protect what is his, and he can only do that if he eliminates the threat.

Whether he has to kill his blood family for it again, or not.

~*~

‘’How did you hurt your ankle?’’ Helblindi asks, as Tony struggles to get along. At least Helblindi isn’t offering to help him, which would only make Tony more uncomfortable. 

‘’I ran and slipped,’’ Tony offers. It’s still an ice floor, after all, even though it’s less slippery than he would have thought before. Still, it’s not an illogical thing to happen. It’s not like these Jotnar have such high opinions on Midgardians, after all. 

Helblindi chuckles. ‘’You should be more careful. I heard your bodies are very fragile, after all.’’

Tony gives him a hard stare. ‘’We’re not _fragile_.’’

‘’Slipping on ice and injuring yourself seems truly fragile to me, but I shall take your word for it,’’ Helblindi says, seemingly only to appease Tony. Tony doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t mean to start a fight of some sort here, he just wants to get to Loki and get out of here.

There’s indeed a med bay in Jotunheim. It’s nothing like Tony is used to, but there’s some equipment that seems to be very professional, and three other Jotnar are walking around. There’s a few empty beds and nearby chairs.

‘’Prince,’’ a Jotun says with a nod of the head, indicating his respect. ‘’What can I help you with?’’

‘’Our guest seems to have sprained his ankle,’’ Helblindi says easily. ‘’What better chance to show off our hospitability than take care of this minor inconvenience?’’

Minor? Tony can hardly walk, but fuck off, he guesses. He’s had worse, but that’s always hard to remember when the pain is lancing through your body. Having his ankle healed will make escaping easier, though, even if he’s sure Loki could heal him too.

The Jotun’s eyes focus on him then, seemingly unimpressed. ‘’Yeah, yeah, fragile humans,’’ he mutters, sitting on the bed that the Jotun points to.

When the Jotun takes his ankle, Tony almost wants to scream. The hand is so cold and the pain so bad that he nearly passes out, but then there’s a whisper in the air and it eases. Tony opens his eyes, that he involuntarily closed in pain, to watch his ankle in astonishment. It’s like nothing ever happened, and even if Tony has known it from childhood onward, it’s still cool to see magic in action like that. Even though Loki would probably have done it better.

‘’See, that’s better,’’ Helblindi remarks, and Tony nods soundlessly.

Of course, that’s when another Jotun comes in, whispering something in the king’s brother’s ear that makes his red eyes go dark.

Tony tries not to breathe as he sees them figuring out that he escaped, and wonder how much time he has.

~*~

Loki doesn’t want to be pessimistic, per say, but a good dose of realism hasn’t ever done anyone any harm.

He’s well aware that they’re running out of time, and he’s thought up a dozen of plans, all not good enough. He’s sitting at a long table with a few Frost Giants, Sif, and his newly-found brother Byleistr, whose eyes have been on him the entire time. He’s not being as kind as he was earlier, and he has a calculating look on his face. In fact, he’s been rather silent ever since someone whispered something in his ear, and Loki dares to make a wager that the news that Byleistr heard then was not anything good.

There’s an empty seat beside him, and one beside Byleistr, presumably for Helblindi and the disguised Tony. Sif isn’t calm on Loki’s left side, either; she’s twitchy, but that can be chalked up to the abundance of Jotnar in the room. 

There’s a bit of chatter going on, but not much. Loki is listlessly picking at the dinner that was made for him and Sif; they’re the only ones served cooked meat and ale, and Loki can at least be glad that he’s not served the same as the other Jotnar. At least his meal is hot.

There’s not many people that look up when the door is opened and Helblindi walks into the room, trailing behind him someone who looks like Rhodes, but Loki knows it’s not. The eyes fix on Loki immediately, a relieved smile appearing on his face. At least he appears to be healthy, though Loki won’t be certain until he’s looked him over.

If he wants to do that, they have to play this right. They have to leave as soon as possible, get the real Rhodes out of hiding, and take the spaceship back to Asgard.

Tony is seated next to Loki, as Helblindi sits next to Byleistr, immediately leaning over. It seems they’re getting into a heated discussion, but Loki couldn’t care less about that, even if he keeps his eyes on them. Somehow, that makes it easier.

‘’Are you alright?’’ he asks softly, so no one will overhear.

Tony isn’t looking directly at him either, he can feel it. ‘’This is a trap,’’ he whispers back.

Loki can only barely stop himself from huffing at that. He’d figured that, ever since he knows that they had Tony all along. ‘’I am aware. We need to get away.’’

‘’It’s not that easy,’’ Tony says, falling silent when someone brings him his meat and ale. He only continues after the Jotun is gone. ‘’They know I’m gone. Something’s fishy going on here, there’s a plot of some sort that I haven’t figured out yet. Njord is here too, but they moved him, I don’t know where.’’

That does make things more complicated. Loki had not even considered the thought of them having Njord, because getting Tony out seemed like a hard enough job. And what is Freya doing in all of this?

He has to ask all these questions later. There’s no time for it. ‘’I don’t care about Njord,’’ Loki says, taking a bite of his meat. ‘’We need to leave, right now. Let them rot where they are, Frey will survive without his father. I’m bringing you to Asgard, to safety, first, and then we’ll deal with this.’’

‘’As much as I like that sentiment,’’ Tony shrugs, ‘’let me eat this first. I haven’t had a meal in days, okay, I’m starving here. I might go insane.’’

‘’Priorities,’’ Loki hisses, but then Sif hits him in the ribs and he freezes as he stares into the enquiring face of Byleistr.

‘’I asked whether you enjoyed your stay so far?’’ the Jotun obviously repeats.

Loki sits up straighter. ‘’You’ve been truly hospitable,’’ he smiles. He’d like to take his knife to the king’s throat, but he has to get Tony to safety first. He’s found him, and Loki is not going to let him be in danger ever again.

Byleistr nods. ‘’And your friends?’’

Sif shares a look with Loki. ‘’Better than my previous visits,’’ she says bluntly.

‘’Very nice of you to fix my ankle,’’ Tony adds. 

‘’I forgot to ask,’’ Helblindi butts in, ‘’What were the two of you even doing?’’

Loki holds his breath. He may be the best liar here, but this is not his time to lie. He only has to hope that either Tony or Sif comes up with something convincing that won’t anger the Jotnar. ‘’We were just…’’ Tony starts, looking past Loki to Sif.

‘’Looking around,’’ Sif says, which is probably not the most convincing lie. Loki wants to shake the two of them hard.

‘’Looking around for what, precisely?’’ Byleistr asks. The room has fallen completely silent as everyone looks at them. ‘’Do you not trust us? Do you not believe us worthy of an alliance with the mighty Asgard? Though it’s not quite as mighty as it was, of course. Do you not believe in our honest intentions?’’

‘’What if we don’t?’’ Sif says, standing up abruptly. ‘’There is no single reason to trust Jotunheim. The only reason we’re here is because one of you kidnapped a consort. So what if we were looking around for something suspicious? And I have to say you have an awful lot of Asgardian weaponry for a race we haven’t had deals with in centuries. Maybe you should stop hiding things and wondering why others call you monsters before doubting us.’’

Byleistr tilts his head, and stops the obviously enraged Helblindi before the brother starts a fight. Loki can only watch in horrified silence. ‘’Monsters, you say?’’ the king rises, too. ‘’We are the monsters, obviously. Not Asgard, whose legacy has been built upon the blood of the realms it enslaves. Not Asgard, who takes what it deems to be his and tramples over all others. Not Asgard, who has appointed itself as bringer of justice of the Nine Realms, and instead only brings chaos. Not Odin, who cheats, and lies, and steals children out of temples and raises them as his own, turns them against their own. Odin, who raised a woman that personifies death, and an entitled man that does not care for any but his own and quarrels with anyone who disagrees, who spends his time with mortals only and does not want treaties but with those he already calls friends. With those who will fall under his reign, soon enough. That’s who you serve, Lady Sif? I feel like I should call you a monster, instead of the other way around.’’

Loki feels he should salvage the situation, if that’s even still a possibility, but before he can even rise from his seat, the door bursts open, and a large Jotun enters with a struggling Freya and a staggered Rhodey, both bound with a rope that seems very familiar to him.

‘’My king, I found these two fighting each other,’’ he says, and there goes a salvageable situation entirely.

Immediately all Jotnar aim their weapons at them, and Loki conjures up a flame, while Sif takes a small blade, ready to fight. Tony drops his illusion and jumps on the table. Now he’s back in his elven form, Loki sees how much thinner he’s become, and the weariness in his face. It only makes him want to fight these Jotnar even more.

‘’Game over,’’ Tony shouts, and conjures a fireball too. He seems natural, doing it, but it’s only because Loki knows him so well that he can see the energy it costs his lover. ‘’I haven’t figured out what deal is going on here, between the two of you, Skadi, and Freya, but I don’t like it. Seems Freya doesn’t like it either, considering she’s the one who let me out in the first place, so I have no idea how that will affect your deal, and honestly, I don’t quite care. I know you think we’re outnumbered, but I’m pretty pissed off, Loki is pretty pissed off, and I think Sif’s pretty pissed off, but to be fair, I don’t know her that well. Who wants to give up?’’

Freya jumps into the first Jotun, smashing at him with her hands still bound by the magic-absorbing rope, a truly terrifying battle cry coming from here. A second later, the fight has started.

‘’Did you think that would help?’’ Loki asks Tony as he throws a spell at the first Jotun nearing him.

Tony smiles, and Loki’s heart aches with how much he missed him. ‘’It was worth a shot.’’

‘’We have to go, now,’’ Sif shouts. Loki can see Rhodes somewhere near the entrance, mostly ducking and avoiding the Jotnar, and nods.

‘’Wait!’’ Tony says. ‘’Njord is still here, and so is Freya. She has answers that we need.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Loki says. Seems like they have to fight their way out anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's questions, and there's more questions every chapter. i'm sorry (but not really as i'm kinda enjoying it) for making you wait for the answers so long, but I promise they'll be there.


	8. The Screaming of Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by Genesis' Dusk:
> 
> _The sigh of a mother,_  
>  _The screaming of lovers,_  
>  _Like two angry tigers,_  
>  _They tear at each other_  
>  _See how for him lifetime's fears disappear_

‘’This went well,’’ Tony says.

‘’It went well?’’ Loki repeats dryly. ‘’Which part of it?’’

Tony smiles. He’s weary, but the ship is in space, whirring softly. That, and Loki’s presence, is all that Tony needs to feel safe again after the time spent in captivity. He stands on his toes to press his lips to Loki’s: his lover may be annoyed, but they’re far too happy to be together again to protest against the intimacy. 

‘’I feared I lost you,’’ whispers Loki, forehead against Tony’s. 

Tony kisses him again. ‘’We’re safe now,’’ he says. ‘’You have me, Loki. I promise. I knew you’d come for me.’’

‘’I would burn Jotunheim down all over again,’’ the god says.

‘’I don’t know what Byleistr’s play is,’’ Tony shrugs. ‘’I don’t care, for now. We just need to get to Asgard.’’

The door bursts open. Freya is standing there, grim face. Sif is holding the Vanir woman with some sort of humourless satisfaction. ‘’We have to go to Alfheim,’’ Freya says.

Loki sighs, throwing back his head. Tony takes his hand and squeezes it in comfort. ‘’Pray tell me why,’’ Loki says.

‘’I know you fools are too invested into each other to hear anything going on outside of it, but I actually know part of Byleistr’s plan, and I found something while you all were fighting,’’ Freya snarls.

‘’Before we believe you, you’re going to have to tell us in full detail,’’ Tony says. He’s not going to let her trick them, if he can help it.

Freya glowers at him, but opens her mouth to speak. ‘’After that rousing speech you gave, nephew, I punched that Jotun. It wasn’t until the fight started that….’’

~*~

Freya doesn’t care about much, anymore. She wants revenge, and she’d thought the Jotnar were a good way of having it. They’re more advanced than Asgard knows, and it was the perfect opportunity to strike Loki and Frey’s bastard at the same time, while maybe winning Alfheim back. 

But, as she punches the Jotun, she doesn’t think that will be much of an option anymore. They know she let that half-elf run free, now, and Byleistr doesn’t take kindly to even the smallest of betrayals. It’s time to change the plan, and if she wants to get out of here, she may have to hijack a ship.

It’s a bit of a problem that her intentions don’t match Byleistr’s, indeed, because that alliance would have made her truly happy indeed. Alas, even she has to be true to herself. The minute she set free her brother’s son, she knew this could end very badly. 

She punches a few more Jotnar, trying to free her wrists from that cursed rope, but doesn’t succeed. Her strength in magic is far superior than her physical strength, however, and she knows that fighting like this won’t turn out in her favour. Whatever her favour might even be.

The fight is everywhere, and she has no trouble sneaking out of the room. That is, until she feels a hand on her shoulder, roughly pushing her to the wall. ‘’I don’t think so,’’ Tony Stark tells her, and she huffs at him. ‘’Remember the last time you and I took a dance? It didn’t end so well for you.’’

‘’Don’t let that get to your head,’’ she bites, but she has no magic, and that’s where he has an advantage over her, even if his magic is messy and unpractised. It’s still better than nothing.

‘’The way I see it, you can help us out or you can get taken by the Frost Giants,’’ the half-elf says, her brother’s golden eyes focused on her. He doesn’t look like Frey any bit, but for those eyes.

‘’Or I can do neither of those,’’ Freya retorts, trying to yank herself away from his grip.

‘’Nice try,’’ he responds wryly. There’s a serious expression on his face, and maybe she can understand why he’s considered a warrior, even if she thinks he’s young, messy and inexperienced. ‘’You aren’t going to get away. Not by yourself, without magic. What the hell would you even do? I know you don’t like me and Loki, but we’re your best shot at this. Come with us, tell us what you know, and we’ll make you a deal. A fair one. I promise.’’

‘’You’re a fool,’’ she says, but inclines her head. As much as she hates it, she plans to live another day. Byleistr will kill her for this, if Skadi won’t do it first for betraying her trust, but Loki has somehow gained a moral code because of that oaf he calls brother and this hybrid posing as a human. If she goes with them, she’ll live. And that’s all she needs for now.

Stark smiles grimly, and that’s when Loki enters the hall too, followed by two Jotnar warriors that he slashes down viciously before turning to them. ‘’Tony,’’ he breathes, before his gaze settles on her. ‘’What on Earth are you doing?’’

‘’Making temporary allies,’’ Stark says, but Freya is not oblivious to the way their eyes rest on each other, clearly making sure the other is still alright. She knew that taking her nephew would draw Loki to Jotunheim, but seeing their team of two complete again makes her realize that taking on either of them is a very dangerous business indeed, considering the lengths the other would go to in order to keep them safe.

If she ever wants to get revenge on either of them, she’ll have to plan it very carefully. That’s not a problem for now, however. Freya doesn’t care much about shifting her loyalties. Ha, loyalty. The only thing she’s loyal to is her continued survival.

‘’We’re not yet out of here,’’ Loki says. ‘’I will get Rhodes and Sif. Tony, you need to start the ship. Freya, I’m almost afraid to ask, but you need to find Njord and get him to the ship.’’

‘’Cut the rope,’’ Freya says, but Loki’s already gone and she is left with Stark, who shrugs at her.

‘’I’m not stupid. You can survive without magic. I’m not going to take the chance. Go find Njord and we will find you. Don’t try to pull anything.’’

There’s not much that she can even pull, but then he’s gone as well, running into the direction of the hangar. Freya sighs. There’s not much that she can do but search for her father, it seems.

~*~

‘’And you did a terrific job with that,’’ Loki comments. Tony shoots him a grin.

‘’Shut up,’’ Freya says. ‘’I haven’t gotten around to telling you. I didn’t find him, but I found something else. Something that may be more helpful than him.’’

Tony sighs. ‘’Just get around to it. We were there, alright?’’

‘’Fine,’’ she snips. ‘’I went looking for Njord, as you had so nicely commanded me. I wasn’t quite sure where they kept him, but I had an idea, so I went to the west wing of the castle…’’

~*~

Freya doesn’t mean to run, but she finds herself doing so anyway. There aren’t any Jotnar around, so that’s fortunate. Presumably, they’re all fighting. With a bit of luck, they’ll all kill each other. Freya knows better than to rely on luck, so she stays on Loki’s side for now.

For now. That’s all this is.

She doesn’t know exactly where they left Njord. Byleistr and Skadi don’t tell her everything, though she supposes she knows enough to ruin their plan. If she is even going to tell Loki, that is – it depends on how much danger she’ll be in from the Jotnar. 

There’s some private dungeons in the upper west wing, so she goes there. It takes some time to get there, especially as she can’t speed up the process with her magic, but she gets there without problem.

It doesn’t matter, anyhow. Njord isn’t there, and she growls in frustration. It would have been satisfying to have her father beneath her, for one time. Just as revenge for the two years he held her under his thumb. The only thing that made that bearable was the presence of Skadi, but it seems their alliance is not to be.

She almost runs away again, when she hears something. She presses herself against the wall, trying to make herself invisible. Freya almost curses herself when she sees the ice bird flying past the window; since when is she afraid of such inconsequential things? If she doesn’t find her father, that’s not a problem for her. Loki will not let her run loose, she is far too valuable for that and she knows it. There’s power in knowing that. She just has to return, as she doesn’t want to be too late.

Just as she turns, something catches her eye.

~*~

‘’We have to go to Alfheim, because you saw Frey’s sign on a communication device?’’ Tony repeats what she says. ‘’That’s the big reveal? Jotunheim has some sign lying around somewhere?’’

But Loki seems more thoughtful, as he takes Tony’s arm and turns towards the windows, looking into the vast space. ‘’It’s not as easy as all that,’’ Loki says. ‘’If Jotunheim has Frey’s sign, it means they’re in contact with him. And he with them.’’

‘’Couldn’t they just replicate it?’’ Tony asks.

‘’It doesn’t work like that,’’ Freya snaps at him. ‘’Hell, you elves are even more simplistic than I imagined.’’

‘’Since I grew up on Earth and am, contrary to popular belief, a good guy, I’ll let that slide,’’ Tony says, righting his back, ‘’but if you make one more comment against either me or Loki, you’ll be cuffed, restrained, and thrown back in one of the rooms and won’t ever see daylight again until we can bring you before Thor. So consider that, the next time you come throwing insults in our face. Okay, Loki, explain to me. Why can’t they replicate it?’’

‘’Because they were made specifically not to,’’ Loki says with a smile that tells Tony that he enjoyed that little tirade. Tony knows that Loki likes his more intimidating side, and it’s been a while since he used it. ‘’Every realm has signs to use, in communication, to verify. They are barely used, anymore, but I suppose it’s still handy in some ways. They need a certain communication device, one that is rather archaic, but Asgard has one stashed away somewhere. Or at least, we had – I’m not sure Thor has one now. It is odd, that Frey would use one to communicate with Jotunheim.’’

‘’Couldn’t someone else have used it?’’

Loki is already shaking his head, biting his lower lip. ‘’It’s impossible for someone else to use it. All signs are very personal – if it was Frey’s sign, it was Frey communicating. What happened after that, Freya?’’

‘’Why?’’ she asks, with a wry smile. ‘’That’s what I saw. What more do you need to know?’’

Loki smiles humourlessly. ‘’I’m just trying to see if you’re lying or not.’’

Freya huffs out an equally grave laugh. ‘’Of course. The god of lies. How could I forget. Well, I will tell you. All of it. In return for my freedom, when we reach Alfheim.’’

‘’That depends on what you tell us,’’ Loki says. Freya regards him for a moment, and nods curtly before she starts talking again.

~*~

Freya curses to herself as she sees Frey’s sign; she knows it better than anything else, even if she hasn’t seen it in a few years. It’s how she used to communicate with her brother, when she went to practice magic, and he stayed in the Palace. It’s been ancient for centuries, but the familiar sign is still there, fresh in her memory.

And now, it’s hidden away in Jotunheim. She doesn’t know what it means, but she knows that something’s going on that she doesn’t know about, and that’s a feeling she doesn’t like. She’ll figure it out later – first, she has to make sure she gets back to the spaceships, before that disgusting god of mischief and his pet elf can leave without her. 

She runs, knowing the layout of the place pretty well by now. She’s spent years here, both as enemy and as ally of Skadi, once Njord was out of the way, and that is an advantage now. She’s almost nearing the ships, but hears fighting. It’s spread from the dining room, then, which isn’t much of a surprise. Considering she still is a rather easy target, without her magic to defend her, she tries to see where the fight is going on, and if she can prevent it.

Just as she’s trying to make a decision, however, a Jotun appears before her – and not just any Jotun.

‘’I am disappointed,’’ Skadi says, two swords in her hands. ‘’I thought you were not going to betray me. I imprisoned your father for you. I made vows to you, and you to me. There was a plan.’’

‘’You never told me all of it,’’ Freya sneers, as she realizes the truth of it. Skadi may have been on her side, but she is still very much doing things behind her back. Byleistr, as in love as he is, will not hesitate to share his plans with Skadi – it’s only Freya, being kept out of the loop. And that’s something that Freya cannot accept.

‘’I would have, after we were done,’’ Skadi says, lowering her swords slightly. Freya knows she’ll have them up in a matter of microseconds, if she needs to. ‘’When you were Queen of Alfheim, and I was Queen of Jotunheim, we would’ve prospered. We would’ve united our kingdoms. Asgard would fall.’’

‘’How would you see that happening?’’ Freya backs away, looking for a way out. Skadi is far too smart to let her go, but perhaps she can try. Not trying will be even worse.

Skadi tilts her head, a soft look in her eyes that Freya has only seen once before. ‘’Byleistr and Helblindi are smart and strong, even more so when they are together, but they are not invincible to betrayal. I would have married Byleistr for the throne, and I love him, but then I would have killed him and all his brothers to keep Jotunheim and marry you. You know I love you most.’’

‘’That’s what you said,’’ Freya says, heart stuck in her throat. She knows Skadi values her, but she doesn’t often say it. She knows Skadi planned on marrying Byleistr to become Queen, and she’d thought that with that, their nights together would end. But now it becomes clear that Skadi didn’t think so.

‘’It’s still possible,’’ Skadi says, dropping one sword completely. ‘’Nothing has been lost yet. Trick the Trickster and his toy, kill the others. We need the elf and Loki for Frey to comply, he’ll give up soon. You can be Queen. We can play the long game, and we’ll be together.’’

‘’Where is my father?’’ Freya asks, edging closer. Skadi isn’t going to harm her. Not until she’s lost all hope.

Skadi takes that one last step that is still between them. She’s smaller than Freya, and her cold blue hand softly touch Freya’s red hair. ‘’You didn’t need him,’’ she says like a whisper. ‘’He was cold-hearted and uncaring. This is why he lost Alfheim, and why he lost his children. It’s why he lost my love. All of him that was worth saving rests in you, now. You have me.’’

Maybe Skadi is right – but this means that Njord is dead. They killed her father, and they didn’t tell her. Freya feels the anger surge through her. Skadi means more to her than anyone else, but if she thinks that Freya won’t take her revenge, deserved or not, then she is mistaken. ‘’Free me,’’ Freya says, and Skadi nods, cutting the rope that binds her wrists with her sword, then dropping it.

For a few seconds, their lips touch as Skadi bows down, but then Freya holds her hand to Skadi’s stomach, pressing and letting the magic rush through her. Skadi falls down, gasping at the pain, and Freya looms above her.

‘’For all that you talk about loving me,’’ Freya says, and desperately tries not to think of nights spent together, ‘’you still don’t seem to trust me. You will wish you had, in the end. I can’t come with you, Skadi. I have betrayed Byleistr, and I refuse to pay for it with my life.’’

‘’Freya!’’ Skadi says, clutching at her stomach, but there’s fire in her eyes. ‘’This is a grave mistake.’’

‘’We’ll see,’’ Freya says, picking up one of the swords and creating a flame in her other hand. Then she runs straight into the fight, towards the hovering ship that’s shooting at the Jotnar.

~*~

‘’And I guess we know the rest,’’ Tony says, ‘’fighting off the last Jotnar while Sif distracted Byleistr and Helblindi, and picking her up with the ship while we blew the rest to pieces. I have to say, Loki, we destroyed their palace pretty badly. There’s no way the Jotnar are capable of following us, right now.’’

‘’But there’s still other things to deal with,’’ Loki says, thinking on it. Freya didn’t lie, as far as he can tell; but her story still raises a lot of questions. ‘’Why did you betray Skadi? She was your lover and promised you a kingdom. Certainly, the death of Njord isn’t as grave for you as to not to accept that. Why didn’t you sell us out?’’

Freya glares at him. ‘’Skadi betrayed me first. I was promised that my father wouldn’t be killed, and it’s clear they have plans other than the one I was involved in. Besides, Skadi doesn’t have the power yet to protect me from Byleistr. Since you told him I was the one to set you free, I can’t ally myself with the Jotnar any longer.’’

‘’Sorry, not sorry. Get back to that plan. What was that again, exactly?’’ Tony asks. Loki looks at Freya intently. He wants to get to the bottom of this just as much.

Freya sighs. ‘’It’s fairly simple. Njord and you were to be leverage against Frey, in the first place, but Byleistr also wanted Loki to return, so he made sure it was a Frost Giant that kidnapped you, so he would come. Then, Byleistr could offer his help, but it was his plan to keep Loki in Jotunheim and convince him that Asgard should not rule over all Nine Realms. It’s tyranny, and it’s lasted long enough, and there are enough realms out there that want Asgard’s supremacy to end. Byleistr was convinced he could get Loki to join him, and then use Loki to convince Thor. If Frey was off the throne, there could be an alliance between Jotunheim, Alfheim and Asgard, which would be the start of actual peace.’’

‘’That’s Byleistr’s plan?’’ Loki asks. ‘’Peace, in the end?’’

‘’His intentions could be considered pure,’’ Freya shrugs, seemingly not caring much. ‘’His methods, not so much. He would place blame of Tony’s kidnapping on someone else, or maybe make it seem that someone else had killed him in order to sway you to his side, I’m not certain. I was just in it to be rid of my father guarding me and to be Queen of Alfheim. I wasn’t going to side with Loki, and I definitely wasn’t going to let them kill my dearest nephew without me having a hand in it, but I figured that could all be worked out.’’

‘’And look at you now, siding with us,’’ Tony says dryly. Freya shoots him a look. Loki stands up.

‘’This makes things much clearer, except for the remaining question: why is Jotunheim in contact with Frey?’’ he says. It’s bugging him more than anything.

Sif is the one who makes the suggestion. ‘’Perhaps you should just ask him.’’

Loki smiles. ‘’A bit too direct for me, but I like that train of thought,’’ he says. ‘’It seems I have a call to make.’’

Tony gives him a look. ‘’We’re going to set for Alfheim, either way,’’ he says. ‘’We better call Thor, too.’’

‘’Yes, he, Banner and Peter will want to know you’re safe.’’

Tony’s eyes grow big. ‘’You brought Peter to Asgard?!’’

Loki sighs. Tony can be such a mother-hen, sometimes. Loki couldn’t be more glad to have him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, we get to know (a part of) Byleistr's plan, and a bit of an insight in Freya. I'm so sorry this took me so long, I'm afraid it's going to happen more often, as I am nearing my exams. I don't know how much I'll be able to write until those are over, but don't worry, the story is definitely going to be completed.
> 
> next chapter, there'll be more Loki/Tony interaction. I know there wasn't much here, but it was really time for some stuff to get revealed.


	9. A Time For The Blind To See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update. hope y'all enjoy! title inspired by Marillion's Easter:
> 
> _and Easter here again_  
>  _A time for the blind to see_  
>  _Easter, surely now can all of your hearts be free_  
>  _What will you do?_  
>  _Make a stone of your heart?_  
>  _Will you set things right?_  
>  _When you tear them apart?_  
>  _Will you sleep at night?_  
>  _With the plough and the stars alight?_
> 
> _What will you do?_  
>  _With the wire and the gun?_  
>  _That'll set things right_  
>  _When it's said and done?_  
>  _Will you sleep at night?_  
>  _Is there so much love to hide?_

‘’Frey,’’ Loki says pleasantly. They’d agreed that he should make this call alone, to try to get something out of Frey. Loki doesn’t know what is going on, but something is, and he’s not sure what Frey’s part in it is. Until he knows, it’s best to keep his cards close to his chest.

Frey’s face is on the screen, looking at Loki with raised eyebrows. ‘’ _Loki. Thor told me you were going to Jotunheim, to search for my son. Have you had any luck yet?_ ’’

‘’No,’’ Loki lies easily. ‘’The king could not help me. I was wondering if you had any more leads on your father. It might help me find Tony.’’

‘’ _I don’t_ ,’’ Frey says. 

‘’That’s odd,’’ Loki comments. ‘’King Byleistr told me he had been in contact with you.’’

Frey’s eyes widen. It’s only for a second, but Loki sees it. ‘’ _Hardly_ ,’’ Frey then says. ‘’ _I’ve talked to him only once_.’’

‘’About what?’’ Loki presses. ‘’You did not tell us that Njord had been kidnapped by Frost Giants. You did not know any Frost Giants at all were involved until Tony was taken by one. Why would you call him?’’

‘’ _We’re both kings_ ,’’ Frey responds icily. ‘’ _I do not want war with Jotunheim. I am trying to create an alliance_.’’

‘’You need to call more than once for that.’’ Loki’s smiling, but it becomes clearer by the second that Frey is lying. ‘’I know you are not telling me the truth, Frey. Do you think there’s anything we can do about that?’’

Frey is silent for a few seconds, eyes focused on Loki. Then he sighs. ‘’ _Come to Alfheim as soon as you can. No detours. I will tell you, but I cannot do it like this. I promise you, Byleistr wants to help, and so do I_.’’

‘’I’ll be there tomorrow,’’ Loki says, and ends the call, sitting back in the chair.

This isn’t good. Frey is somehow involved in all of this, and he doesn’t know in what way. If he’s vouching for Byleistr, he’s either involved in the plot – which Loki finds hard to believe, considering the kidnapping and death of his father – or Byleistr is also playing a game with Frey. Loki doesn’t know how that will work out for them, but he tends to be pessimistic when it comes to trusting people.

Tony enters, obviously having listened in to the call. Wordlessly, he sits down next to Loki, taking his hand. Loki lets him, because Tony seems to be trying to find words to something.

‘’He’s being set up,’’ Tony says.

Loki nods. ‘’Yes. Or he has something to gain with protecting Byleistr.’’

‘’Loki. He’s my _father_.’’

‘’That doesn’t mean anything, Tony. You have known him for two years, and in that time you’ve barely seen him. You can hardly vouch for his personality.’’

Tony furrows his brows at Loki, releasing his hand. ‘’’He’s my father. Family is the most important thing to him, you told me that yourself. He’s being set up.’’

‘’We can’t know for sure.’’

Tony stands up. ‘’Okay, you know what? We can’t. But I’ve had one crappy dad already, and this one hasn’t traumatized me yet so far, or actually done anything bad to us, so you know what? I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Because I doubt I’m going to get a third father to try and have a healthy relationship with, and god forbid my significant other is going to try and believe in family.’’

‘’I’m not doing that,’’ Loki says, frustrated. ‘’All I’m saying is that we don’t know why Frey is lying. I’ve seen you kidnapped recently, and I’ve been worried out of my mind to get you back! Don’t you see that I only want you to be safe?’’

‘’Safe from my father?’’ Tony yells. ‘’Safe from _everyone but you_? Is that where this is heading?’’

Loki stands up, too, walking towards the door. Just before he leaves the room, he turns around. ‘’I am not fighting you,’’ he says simply. ‘’I am going to get you some food, because you look starved to death, then we are going to eat, and then we are going to sleep. No matter what is happening, we both need to preserve our strengths.’’

Tony nods, closing his eyes. Loki walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, sighing.

He walks to the bedroom. He does mean to make food for Tony, but first, he has another call to make.

Thor’s face appears on the screen, looking worried. ‘’ _Brother? Any news?_ ’’

Loki looks his brother in the eye. ‘’Thor. I need you to send back-up to Frey’s Palace, and I need them to be there as soon as possible.’’ And he tells him about everything.

~*~

Tony’s sitting alone in the cockpit, staring at the stars. They’re travelling towards Alfheim, and he’s not sure what to think. He doesn’t want Frey to be under suspicion; he doesn’t know the Vanir that well, but the guy is his father, and Tony’s had enough of bad fathers. Is it too much to hope that Frey will be innocent?

Loki seems to think so, but then again, Loki doesn’t trust a lot of people, and there’s a history with Frey. 

He sighs, and looks at the stars they’re passing by some more, until he hears the door open behind him. He turns, thinking it’s Loki, but it’s Rhodey who’s joining him. ‘’Mind if I sit?’’ Rhodey asks lightly, not even waiting for the answer to sit down next to Tony. ‘’So, you took another fun vee.’’

Tony smiles. ‘’And you came for me again.’’

‘’It’s mainly Loki by this point,’’ Rhodey confesses, ‘’I just stand there and look pretty.’’

‘’Well, you’re so good at it,’’ Tony jokes.

Rhodey huffs, but it’s in good humour. ‘’Look, Tony. I know things are different than when we were in MIT together. Everything’s changed, but it’s – that’s fine, you know? I’m always going to come for you. You’re my best friend, and I want you to be safe and happy.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ is all that Tony can say. They sit in silence for a while.

~*~

Loki expects to return to a moody Tony, but he finds his lover joking around with Rhodes. ‘’How do you expect me to remember that, don’t you know how drunk I was?’’ Tony is saying when Loki enters, and Rhodey only responds by laughing loudly.

‘’Am I interrupting?’’ Loki asks. Tony and Rhodes’ heads whip up.

‘’Just reminiscing,’’ Rhodes says. ‘’How long before we reach Alfheim?’’

‘’Should be only one hour,’’ Tony responds for Loki. ‘’What are we going to do when we get there?’’

Loki doesn’t look Tony in the eye. ‘’I think it’s best if Sif and I go to Frey alone. We will hear what he has to say, and then we will update you.’’

‘’So, we’re not going to believe him?’’ Tony asks, and there’s a frown on his face.

Loki doesn’t want Tony to be unhappy with him, not now that he has him back, but he is just trying to look out for him. ‘’You know what I think of the matter. I don’t want to argue with you. Especially now.’’

‘’This doesn’t seem like something I have to be here for,’’ Rhodes says, and disappears. It’s silent for a few seconds, before Tony stands up.

‘’Why ‘especially now’?’’ Tony demands. ‘’You think that now I was kidnapped, I’m still weak? I can’t handle it? You don’t have to _protect_ me, Loki. I’m a big boy.’’

‘’I don’t want to argue with you,’’ Loki says.

Tony stands up. ‘’Well, I do, so suck it up. I was fine before you came along, and you’re trying to protect me from people that are supposed to be my family!’’

‘’I’m not protecting you, I’m protecting _me_!’’ Loki yells, and Tony’s eyes widen. Loki sighs, walking past Tony to sit in the chair. 

‘’What are you saying?’’ Tony asks, quietly.

‘’I saw you being kidnapped in front of my eyes by my own race. It turns out you were kidnapped by people supposed to be _my_ family, Tony.’’ Loki shakes his head, keeping his voice calm. He doesn’t mean to shout at Tony, but recent events have shaken both of them up. ‘’You protected me when Freya locked me in my mind. I protected you when you almost gave up your life for me. It’s the way things work, Tony. I don’t want you to be hurt. I can’t stand it when you’re hurt, because you’re my family now. Byleistr and Helblindi may share my blood, but you share my heart. And I know I don’t often say it. I do not know what I would do if I lost you. Our family is not always the family we are born into, but the one we choose. I know you want to trust Frey, but Frey is not my priority here. I don’t care if he likes me or not, because I know he doesn’t. Something is going on here, and I don’t know what. Frey may very well be innocent, but as long as there’s a possibility that he’s not, I’m not going to put you on the line.’’

‘’I love you,’’ Tony says, and Loki stands up to kiss him softly.

‘’And I you,’’ Loki answers. ‘’I think we need to talk about a little something called a courtship when all of this is over.’’

‘’What is that?’’ Tony asks, scrunching his nose. Loki kisses him again.

‘’Something that’ll make our relationship official to all Nine Realms,’’ Loki says. ‘’Something I didn’t think you’d be interested in. It’s – well, it’s an important part of Asgardian culture.’’

‘’Why didn’t you mention it before? Why wouldn’t I be interested in that?’’

Loki shrugs. ‘’You were eager to stay on Midgard. A courtship takes place on Asgard, at least the first months of it.’’

‘’Is that why you kept mentioning travelling to space?’’ Tony presses. Loki nods in answer. ‘’Loki! You should’ve told me! I just thought you were tired of Earth!’’

‘’I should have told you,’’ Loki admits. ‘’I did not want you to say no.’’

‘’How could I ever say no to you,’’ Tony murmurs. They spend a lot of time kissing, after that.

~*~

Loki and Sif walk side by side, tense and silent. Frey is waiting for them with his arms open, as if he’s planning on hugging them.

‘’It’s been too long, my friends,’’ he says with a wide smile.

‘’Indeed,’’ Loki answers politely, convincing himself not to look back at the ship they just exited. Tony, Rhodes and Freya will remain in the ship, while Loki and Sif are going to hear what Frey has to say. 

‘’Lady Sif,’’ Frey greets Sif, nodding at her. His golden eyes remind Loki of Tony, but he holds the Vanir’s gaze, unwilling to look away first.

Frey leads them away from the ships, inviting them into his throne room. Apart from the few elves they pass, his palace seems remarkably empty. The sun shines through the decorated windows, giving the entire place a serene look. Loki is not fooled.

‘’What did you have to say to me?’’ Loki asks impatiently, when Frey makes himself comfortable in his throne. A clear show of power, and that’s something that Loki is not comfortable with at this stage.

‘’I will speak only to you,’’ Frey says. ‘’Excuse me, Lady Sif, but I am sure you understand.’’

Sif looks at Loki. ‘’Of course,’’ she says evenly. 

Loki takes her arm before she turns to leave. ‘’Search the place,’’ he whispers, and lets her go within a heartbeat. Sif nods, and doesn’t look back as she leaves the throne room.

‘’Now talk,’’ Loki demands, crossing his arms.

Frey sighs, leaning back in his throne. ‘’You know I’ve never truly liked you, Loki,’’ Frey starts. ‘’I didn’t dislike you, certainly not, but I was… _neutral_ to your presence, mainly because I never saw you that often to begin with. It could have stayed that way. And to find Egil – well, I had a deal with Byleistr. He has some great visions for the future, and he told me he had a way to find Egil and my father.’’

‘’His name is Tony,’’ Loki bites, though it’s certainly not the only thing he wants to respond to.

‘’Egil was the name his mother gave him, and it is high time he appreciates that,’’ Frey snaps back, before taking a deep breath to control himself. ‘’He is my son, Loki. I have no doubt that Byleistr will be able to find him and Njord, but in the meantime, we took the opportunity to make some more deals. You see, Egil is my only son, my eldest child. I have no desire to settle down, but I do want my legacy to continue, especially now Freya can’t be relied upon. He’s spent time enough on Midgard, but I know he won’t come to Alfheim immediately. Not with you here, to talk all kinds of nonsense into his head. You see, you didn’t bother me, until you took my child.’’

‘’I didn’t take anything,’’ Loki responds, quietly seething with anger. ‘’Tony loves me, and I him.’’

Frey smiles. ‘’Ah, well, why haven’t you started a courtship, then? There’s nothing binding you to him, nothing but your so-proclaimed love. He’s been with you for two years, and Egil is immortal. He will learn to forget you, and he will learn to rule Alfheim. His family needs him to.’’

With a snap, five elves spring forward. Loki starts, but ducks in time to see the knife that was aimed at him fly past him. ‘’Frey!’’ he growls, but then something hits him and he falls to the ground. He throws a spell around him blindly, and he hears a few cries. Before he can attempt to get up again, someone throws rope over him, and he feels his skin grow blue.

‘’I’d say I’m sorry, Loki, but it’s necessary,’’ Frey says, looming above him, all of a sudden. ‘’I don’t know what you said to Byleistr to let you leave, considering he told me he would keep you in Jotunheim, but I’m sure he has his reasons. I will let you know when I find Egil, however.’’

‘’You’re trusting the wrong person,’’ Loki says. He doesn’t struggle to get out of the rope, while two of the remaining elves hoist him up. It doesn’t have any use – he won’t escape like this. All he can do is hope that Sif warns Tony, or that she finds a way to fix this.

Frey shrugs. ‘’And you want me to trust the God of Lies?’’

Loki doesn’t answer, as they drag him away.

~*~

‘’They’re taking a long time,’’ Rhodey remarks.

Tony is sitting on the bench in the kitchen, watching the map of Alfheim. He doesn’t need it; he’s memorized it in the hours that Loki and Sif have been gone, but it gives him something to do. He’s pinpointed the exact spot he grew up, and where he lived with his mum, but it doesn’t make him feel better. If anything, reminiscing makes him feel worse.

Truth is, Tony thinks they’re taking a long time, too. He’d expected them back a few hours ago, but it’s almost night-time already, and he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to trust Frey, but he can’t get Loki’s words out of his head. And in the end, if the choice falls down between Frey and Loki, Tony knows who he’s going to choose.

He just doesn’t want to have to choose.

‘’We have to find him,’’ Tony says eventually.

‘’We had to stay hidden,’’ Rhodey says, but it doesn’t sound like he’s protesting the idea.

Tony sighs. ‘’Okay, if Frey can’t be trusted, we have to be careful. We’ll go quiet and slowly, trying to find Loki. And if Frey can be trusted, it doesn’t matter. So, we’ll stay hidden, and we’ll see if we can figure anything out.’’

‘’What do you want to do about Freya?’’ Rhodey asks.

‘’You have to stay here,’’ Tony answers. ‘’I’ll shapeshift, stay under the radar, that kind of thing. With a bit of luck, they won’t know it’s me. I’ll be less conspicuous, on my own, and you can watch her.’’

‘’Didn’t shapeshifters always recognize each other, some sort of thing like that? You told me,’’ Rhodey comments, leaning forward in worry.

Tony shrugs. ‘’Yeah, but apart from Frey, no one really knows me, so they won’t be able to tell I’m his son anyway. Besides, they’d recognize you as a human within a heartbeat. I’ll be back within the hour. If I’m not – well, if I’m not, figure something out.’’

‘’Because that always works out so well,’’ Rhodey mutters.

Tony grins. ‘’I’m still alive, aren’t I? You’ve done a good job so far.’’

~*~

‘’Greetings, my prince,’’ a very familiar voice says.

Loki awakes immediately. The rope is still tightly bound around his wrists, but that’s not the first thing he notices. The first thing he notices is the glowing eyes, brown skin and dark hair of the man sitting opposite him.

‘’Heimdall?’’ he asks, squinting at him. ‘’Is that… what?’’

Heimdall chuckles. ‘’I do not often see you as staggered as this, Loki. But yes, it’s me.’’

‘’Why are you here?’’ Loki inquires. ‘’What happened?’’

‘’There’s a very intricate game being played,’’ Heimdall says. ‘’A game by King Byleistr, that only I could see. So he struck a deal with Frey to kidnap me, and in turn, he would take you off Frey’s hands. It didn’t quite work out for him.’’

‘’Tell me all of it,’’ Loki demands.

Heimdall obeys, and tells him everything.


	10. The Space Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to finish this chapter! I hope to post the final chapter much sooner. The title is inspired by Marillion's Beyond You:
> 
> _I will stare from the window_   
>  _At the shapes in the rain_   
>  _As the space between us drives me insane_

Tony has shifted into another form, one quite unfamiliar to him. His hair is a snowy white, but his skin tone is a bit darker, and his eyes have gone to a blazing blue. He hopes he’s not recognizable, and he tries to emit an air of casualness as he walks in the long corridors of Frey’s Palace.

No one’s looking at him, so it seems to be working. 

He knows where Frey’s throne room is, so he goes there first. It’s empty, though, and Tony tries not to worry. There’s still no certainty that anything is wrong at all, even if Tony’s gut is screaming at him to get moving. Loki’s doubts about Frey have been planted in his mind, and Tony can’t help but believe his lover, even if he desperately wants a father who doesn’t make his life any harder, for a change.

He’ll have to accept that he can’t wish something to be true, so he’ll have to find out on whose side Frey is.

He kind of walks around the Palace, after having reached the throne room and finding nothing. He hasn’t spent a long time here, before, so he doesn’t quite know the way. Still, aimlessly wandering will get him somewhere, in all probability.

Tony sees enough rooms, and all elves he encounters don’t seem bothered by his presence, so that’s good, but he still doesn’t manage to find anyone. There are more elves walking around than he expected, though, and their eyes dart around the corridors. As long as they don’t stay on Tony, he’s not going to wonder too hard about why that would be.

At least, that is until he wanders into an old library and finds himself grabbed by his shoulders and a knife held to his throat. ‘’Tell me where Frey keeps Loki Odinson,’’ a female voice that Tony knows all too well whispers in his air, ‘’or you’ll pay for it with your life.’’

‘’Sif?’’ Tony exclaims, and the knife is pushed against his skin with a bit more pressure. Tony feels the first drops of blood. 

‘’Speak, now, or die,’’ Sif hisses.

‘’It’s Tony!’’ he exclaims. ‘’Let me go!’’

The knife is immediately removed from his throat and he’s twirled around until he’s facing Sif, who stares at him with a look of disbelief. ‘’Are you?’’ she says, sounding sceptical.

He shifts back into himself, and she sighs. ‘’Sorry about that. Frey betrayed us,’’ she says. ‘’Some elves were waiting to take me, but I fought them off. He captured Loki, but I haven’t been able to find him so far.’’

‘’Oh, joy,’’ Tony says. ‘’Is he working with Byleistr? I can’t imagine that.’’

Sif shrugs. ‘’I don’t even know, at this point. Fact is, Frey’s got Loki somewhere.’’

‘’And you were planning on taking someone hostage to find him,’’ Tony supplies.

Sif shrugs. ‘’You are the first to enter, and frankly, I hadn’t figured out what to do yet. I wanted to use it to my advantage.’’

‘’Yeah well, we have to figure out where Loki is first, and then what Frey’s up to,’’ Tony comments. ‘’Byleistr’s plan has failed, since we have Freya and we know what he wants, mainly, but still – should we expect some Frost Giants to show up?’’

Sif thinks on it for a second. ‘’I doubt it,’’ she says eventually. ‘’Jotunheim has rebuilt, but they’re not nearly strong enough to put forth an attack by themselves. Plus, we’ve decimated their port.’’

‘’Well, that’s a relief,’’ Tony sighs. ‘’Okay. We need to find Loki. Man, this is only rescue mission after rescue mission. Where do we start?’’

Sif bites her lip, as she looks towards the door. ‘’Where would you lock the god of mischief, if you were the king of elves?’’ she asks.

Tony smirks. ‘’The deepest and darkest dungeons I’d have.’’

~*~

Loki can’t help but laugh. ‘’They really thought this through, didn’t they? Oh, Byleistr. I hate to admit it, but he’s more like me than I thought.’’

‘’He’s a thinker, and a good king,’’ Heimdall says. ‘’However, Laufey was very different, and taught his sons the necessity of cruelty. A cruelty that Byleistr has taken up in performing his duties. He has the right ideas, I think, but definitely the wrong approach.’’

‘’You are right,’’ Loki admits. ‘’We must talk to Thor about this, after we’ve escaped. It’s high time Asgard gets out of everyone’s business, and lets the realms make their own decisions. Autonomy is something that Odin has never really let the other realms have.’’

‘’Odin was from another time. He was a good king, but Thor is a better man. He will listen to you, and to the other realms’ wishes.’’

‘’I don’t know how to feel about Frey, though,’’ Loki says.

Heimdall tilts his head. ‘’He is to be your father-in-law. And the king of the elves. I suggest you should try to get along with him.’’

‘’That’s what you say, but you’re here with me in his dungeons,’’ Loki states dryly. ‘’I know Byleistr lied to him about a lot of things, but Frey _did_ want me to stay in Jotunheim so he could have Tony go live here with him. And he kidnapped you for Byleistr, to keep you from warning Thor.’’

‘’He wants his heir with him. And that’s the only deal Byleistr had with him – if he took me, they’d keep you. He never wanted for them to hurt Tony, or to actually hurt you. He wanted you out of the picture. The mastermind is Byleistr – he’s the one who actually kidnapped Njord and Tony, who only told Freya and Frey parts of the plan.’’

Loki snorts. ‘’As if Tony will ever wish to rule Alfheim. You’re awfully understanding for someone who’s been held here for the past few weeks.’’

Heimdall smiles. ‘’I have faith that Frey will be dealt with. Thor will not be happy, with either him or Byleistr. However, I trust that new times will begin soon; maybe Frey won’t even be on the throne, after Asgard stops dealing with the affairs of other realms. Frey is Vanir, not elf. Perhaps the elves want someone of their own race on the throne. Maybe they don’t want anyone at all on the throne.’’

‘’Perhaps,’’ Loki says. ‘’They’re very fond of their rulers, but Freya has been gone for two years. The illusion of their perfection is definitely gone. Elves are very unpredictable.’’

‘’Do you have some experience with that?’’ Heimdall asks. He sounds serious, but Loki knows he’s merely joking. At any rate, he’s right. Tony has a tendency to be more unpredictable than most, but there is also some consistency in his unpredictability. Perhaps the other elves are like that, too, but Loki simply doesn’t know enough of them personally. He’s never really bothered to get to know them, especially after Birger’s betrayal. 

‘’Let’s just focus on getting out of here,’’ he says. ‘’Do you think it’s viable to freeze the bars? I run rather cold, in this form. It’s how I got out the last time I was imprisoned on Alfheim. It happens far too often, for my tastes.’’

‘’I think Frey is smarter than that,’’ Heimdall says. ‘’Still, be my guest.’’

‘’Well, what else?’’ Loki says. He wants to get out. He wants to get back to Tony.

Heimdall smiles. ‘’We wait,’’ he answers simply.

~*~

It’s harder to find his way around when Sif’s in tow, but Tony manages just fine. He walks ahead to see if there’s anyone coming, and then gestures to his companion whenever it’s safe. Besides, it’s getting late, so there aren’t as many elves walking around as there would be otherwise. He’s not sure where Frey is, but he steers clear of any rooms that his father might be in, just to be sure.

It takes them a while to find the stairs, but when they do, it’s clear that’s where they have to be.

It’s long and winding, leading directly into the dark. No wonder it took them so long to find it; it’s in one of the corners of the Palace, in a place people seldom come, and even then it’s not very noticeable. If not for the fact that Tony was keeping his eyes open for this kind of thing, he might not even have noticed it.

He and Sif share a look, before they wordlessly walk down the stairs. Tony goes first, making sure he doesn’t make any noise. It may look empty, and he’s not hearing anything, but that doesn’t mean there are no guards anywhere. Even Frey knows better than that.

Still, when they get down, there’s no one near. Tony looks around, suspiciously, but there are no guards standing by. There’s only a long row of empty cells, dusty and dark. ‘’Do you think he’ll be here?’’ Tony whispers to Sif, who looks equally surprised.

‘’I’m not so sure anymore,’’ she says back. ‘’Maybe this is –‘’

‘’A trap,’’ Frey’s voice suddenly says, as the Vanir appears before their eyes. A dozen guards become visible all of a sudden, surrounding them. Tony makes a fist that fills itself with fire, but doesn’t aim it yet. There’s no way he’ll be able to overpower any of these elves. Maybe with Loki, yes, but his lover isn’t here. ‘’I wouldn’t, normally, but I didn’t have much of a choice.’’

‘’Just give back Loki,’’ Tony says. ‘’Frey, this isn’t whatever you think it is.’’

‘’I had a deal with Byleistr,’’ Frey says. ‘’They would keep Loki, and find you. Yet, here I find you, safe and sound. Tell me the truth.’’

‘’It’s Byleistr who had me kidnapped in the first place,’’ Tony says. ‘’He has – he had Njord too. He’s dead now, which only proves my point; you can’t trust him.’’

‘’My father is dead?’’ Frey asks, and there’s a hint of sadness in his voice. Still, no one stands down. ‘’They killed him?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Tony nods. ‘’Look, I don’t know what he promised you, or what you did for him, but this madness has to end now. Give me Loki, we’ll forget this ever happened. We’ll be on our merry way, and we can deal with Byleistr.’’

‘’Loki is the entire problem,’’ Frey says. ‘’You’re my heir, Egil. I’ve given you two years the time to realize that Alfheim is your home, but it’s not something you seem to understand. I don’t want you to continue on with Loki – I want to secure my line. Don’t you see? You’ll be king of the elves, one day. That is what you were always meant to be.’’

Tony stares at his father. Frey had helped them, years earlier, and this feels like betrayal. ‘’Look, it’s my life,’’ he tries. ‘’Frey, I’m not going to be king of Alfheim. I never wanted to. Whether I’m with Loki or not, this part of my life – well, it’s in the past, for me. It was always going to be that way.’’

Frey sighs. ‘’I was afraid you wouldn’t see it my way,’’ he says. ‘’I’m sorry, Egil. But I’ll let you think about this. Take the lady to our other cells, please. My son will remain here, to think about what he _really_ wants.’’

The Vanir walks away, as Tony and Sif are taken by four elves each. There’s little Tony can do, as the magic-draining rope is slapped around his wrists and he feels his magic slip away. ‘’Sif!’’ he yells, as she is taken away.

She doesn’t respond, but her eyes are wild as she struggles against the elves. Still, even Sif can’t fight off that many elves at once.

Tony is thrown, none too softly, into one of the further away cells. There is no light, no sound, and the steel bars don’t budge as Tony throws himself into them. He can feel bruises form on his body, but he can’t stop yelling as the elves retreat.

In the dark, he’s all alone by himself, and he shouts himself hoarse.

There’s nothing else to do.


	11. The Dawn of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really planned to finish this sooner, but my holiday is busier than I'd thought, and this chapter was giving me a really hard time. In fact, I wrote most of this only today. I'm ill though, so I hope I didn't make any mistakes. The title is inspired by The Alan Parsons Project's Nothing Left To Lose:
> 
>  
> 
> _You read the book, you turn the page_  
>  _You change your life in a thousand ways_  
>  _The dawn of reason lights your eyes_  
>  _With the key you realise_  
>  _To the kingdom of the wise_

It sounds like an odd thing to complain about, but Loki is bored. He’s been sitting in his cell for who knows how long, with only Heimdall to keep him company. Of course, it’s better than being alone, but he and Heimdall have never been very close, and the other Asgardian seems content to close his eyes and wait.

Loki knows that he’s not getting out of here. Frey has done a marvellous job of making sure of that, and he knows that Heimdall is right – there is nothing they can do. Heimdall has seen Loki requesting back-up from Thor, and he can see it’s coming. According to Heimdall, they’re very close.

But according to Heimdall, Frey has also found Tony and thrown him into a dark cell. According to Heimdall, Tony is screaming out his lungs to no avail.

Loki doesn’t know if seeing everything in the world is a good thing, or it isn’t, because he’s not so sure he wants to know. Tony doesn’t know he talked to Thor, has no idea that help is on the way. At least Heimdall had assured him that Freya and Rhodey still remain in their ship, vigilant but safe.

Loki just wants to go to Asgard to start his courtship with Tony. Instead, they’re both being held in separate cells by Tony’s father.

~*~

Tony doesn’t know how long it’s been. There’s no light, he hasn’t been fed. He’s just lying on the hard ground, shivering from the cold. He’s long given up on shouting; it’s not going to do anything.

He’ll have to lie to Frey, the next time he comes. It’s the only way he’s getting out of here. Still, he hopes that Frey will hurry up and come, because he’s been held prisoner too often in his life.

It’s not Frey that comes, though. 

Heavy footsteps are heard, unlike any elf or Vanir. Tony holds his breath; until he knows who is here, he won’t make a sound. ‘’Loki?’’ a voice calls then. ‘’Tony? Are you here?’’

‘’Thor?’’ Tony abruptly says, and walks forward until he’s pressed against the cold bars of the cell. ‘’Thor! It’s me! Thor!’’

He doesn’t know how Thor got here, or how he even knew to come. Still, it’s doubtlessly the God of Thunder that comes to a halt in front of his cell, a grim expression on his face. ‘’Tony,’’ Thor says. ‘’Are you alright? Are you hurt?’’

‘’I’m fine, big guy,’’ Tony says. ‘’Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what are you doing here?’’

‘’Loki talked to me before you came here,’’ Thor answers, even as he takes his hammer. ‘’Asked me to send some back-up, because he didn’t trust it. He was right, evidently. I decided to come, myself. Now step back; I’ll destroy the bars.’’

Tony does as Thor says, and takes a few steps back as Thor raises Mjölnir. Electricity sizzles for a moment; a loud noise; then the bars are on the ground. Tony steps over them easily, nudging Thor with his shoulder in thanks. ‘’We need to find Loki and Sif,’’ he says. ‘’Did you find Rhodey and Freya?’’

‘’Banner went to them,’’ Thor says. ‘’Valkyrie and young Peter are trying to find Sif and my brother. I am sure they will find them; we should find Frey. He is your father, and he has wronged you.’’

‘’Look, that whole Frey thing will sort itself out, eventually,’’ Tony says. ‘’I just want to leave.’’

‘’We can’t,’’ Thor says. ‘’You’re not a legal citizen of Asgard, nor officially any family of mine until you have finished a courtship with Loki, but Frey has unrightfully imprisoned my brother. Besides, I’d like to throw my hammer at him for this.’’

‘’Well, that’s a good reason,’’ Tony allows. ‘’Let’s make sure we find Loki and Sif first, though. I’ve been kidnapped too often recently, and I’d just like to go home.’’

Thor smiles at him. ‘’You will,’’ he promises, and they take the stairs to go up. There’s elves running around everywhere, and Tony tries not to get overrun by them even as Thor pushes past them easily. He grabs one by her collar, her eyes flashing a dark blue. She doesn’t do anything to stop the god, though; she probably knows it wouldn’t end well for her.

‘’Where is Loki?’’ Thor bellows at her. Tony winces. Frey did a bad thing, but that’s hardly the fault of the elves.

The elf only gives Thor a look. ‘’Up,’’ she says.

Right. Up. Tony starts running before Thor can even release the elf. He’s quick and nimble, and once he finds the stairs that go up, he runs up to them easily. Still, up isn’t very clear, as instructions go; Tony runs and runs towards the darkest rooms, in the hopes to find Loki.

He runs right into a room full of cells, and the first thing he sees is two golden orbs, and a smiling face. ‘’Heimdall?’’ he asks incredulously. 

‘’You’re alright?’’ another voice says urgently, and Tony looks to Heimdall’s right to see Loki, in Jotun form, standing up quickly. 

‘’Loki!’’ Tony exclaims. ‘’Yes, yes, I’m fine. Wait, how the hell does this cell open?’’

‘’Frey carries the keys,’’ Heimdall says patiently. It seems like he is unbothered by everything.

‘’I’ll have to get Thor to break it open,’’ Tony sighs. ‘’Where’s Sif? She’s not with you? And where is everyone else?’’

‘’Thor just reunited with Valkyrie, who’s found Sif already,’’ Heimdall answers. ‘’Young Parker is trying to fight Frey. Banner, Rhodes and Freya are looking for him.’’

‘’Peter’s fighting Frey by himself and Freya is walking around on Alfheim freely?’’ Tony asks. ‘’Well, it could be worse. Okay, I’m going to help Peter and then come back to break open the cell.’’

‘’Tony,’’ Loki says, and Tony pauses. ‘’Be safe. Don’t harm Frey.’’

Tony blinks. ‘’Don’t harm Frey?’’ he asks. ‘’Loki, he’s imprisoned both of us. He’s an accomplice of Jotunheim.’’

‘’I know, I know. There’s just – we need him. The elves will rebel if we harm him, but if we don’t, there’s a way to move forward from all of this. Promise me.’’

‘’I’ll try,’’ Tony answers. ‘’I’ll be back soon.’’

With that, he runs away.

~*~

Loki sighs as Tony disappears. At least he’s safe, but Loki wants to leave and be useful. Heimdall fills him in on what’s going on, from time to time, but doesn’t seem to feel the need to join. Loki wishes he could feel the same; however, it seems more and more unlikely he’ll be joining before it’s all over. 

‘’How are they doing?’’ he asks, slightly annoyed. He wants to know, though.

Heimdall looks at him knowingly. ‘’Tony has joined Parker, along with Thor and Valkyrie. The others are getting the elves under control. Frey has laid down his arms.’’

‘’That’s good,’’ Loki says. If everything passes peacefully, the elves may be convinced that Frey shouldn’t be on the throne. However, if Frey gets harmed, they may just get a little bit more protective. Dealing with elves is never easy, especially not when it includes situations with people they’re loyal to. Still, Loki is determined to follow through with this plan – Byleistr was right, after all. His methods are wrong, but his ideas are right. 

It’s time the Realms became independent. 

‘’Frey hands over the key to Sif,’’ Heimdall says. ‘’This will be over soon, and the world will be a better place for it.’’

‘’That’s the plan,’’ Loki says easily. 

Maybe this whole thing has just been a push they needed.

~*~

It’s Tony who has taken the key, when Loki sees him walk in the room again. He’s walking easier, now, and there’s a relief on his face that tells Loki that it’s over.

Tony frees them, and removes the rope from Loki’s wrists before he kisses him, finally, deeply. 

‘’It’s done,’’ he says. ‘’Thor has Frey now, it’s over. What is your big plan?’’

‘’Gather the court elves,’’ Loki says, as he rubs his wrist. The blue colour is slowly receding, leaving the pale skin he’s more familiar with. Tony looks at him with curious golden eyes, but nods, and Heimdall and Loki follow him downstairs, to the throne room. Everyone’s gathered there, even Freya is silently glowering at them from the corner of the room.

Frey is on his knees, eyes neutral, even as Thor stands beside him, obviously keeping him in check. ‘’Brother,’’ Thor says brightly. ‘’And Heimdall – I’m glad to see you’re safe, even if we didn’t know you were in harm’s way until a few minutes ago.’’

Heimdall smiles. ‘’I am glad to be back.’’

‘’Frey,’’ Loki says, slowly stepping forward. Tony gives Loki a curt nod and leaves the room to get the elves. Loki watches him go for a moment, before turning back towards the expectant Vanir. ‘’Frey, you’ve been king of the elves for a long time now. Recently, I’ve come to understand that it’s partly because you were friends with Asgard that it’s been so long. The elves are loyal to you, they’ve always been. We know they can be fierce creatures, though – it makes me wonder why, exactly, they’ve stayed under your rule for so long. And now you wanted to force your son to follow in your stead, to keep your legacy safe. You are right, in a way; Alfheim needs someone to come after you. Someone to continue it on. I don’t think Tony wants to fulfil that task, however. I don’t think you or your sister should. I think it’s time the elves decided what they want.’’

Frey laughs. ‘’That’s nonsense,’’ he says. ‘’They’ve always wanted me. They love me.’’

Loki shrugs. ‘’Perhaps. But we should let them decide on that.’’

‘’And what if they decide they want us?’’ Freya asks out loud. Loki gets that. She has most to lose, here; her future is uncertain anyway. Having the elves on her side is her best bet.

Loki looks at Thor. ‘’Then we’ll have to accept that. Asgard isn’t supreme. We shouldn’t get to have a say in matters like these.’’

‘’And yet, you want me off the throne,’’ Frey says.

‘’No. I’m merely giving the actual inhabitants the option to get you off the throne.’’ As he says it, Loki hears a few elves shuffle into the room. He turns around, to see Tony among them. He’s worked fast; it’s likely the elves were all huddled together, and there’s at least forty of them, staring at the proceedings.

‘’I’ve told them,’’ Tony says, ‘’that they get to choose their future. That’s what this is, right? Democracy. It’s about time.’’

The elves look uncertain, mostly. Loki thinks about what will get them to truly consider their options – he’s an Asgardian prince, and surely they’ll listen to him, but he’s not certain he will also be able to convince them. He’s an outsider, and Frey has been their king for hundreds of years.

Before he even has time to form the words, though, Tony turns to his fellow elves. His eyes glow, and he looks determined. ‘’I know you’ve always had a king, long as you could remember. I know you had a queen, but she went away, because she did some bad stuff. You survived her departure, and you could survive Frey leaving, if that’s what you wanted. Just because you’ve always been used to a king, doesn’t mean you need one. It’s not – I’m not necessarily saying you have to get rid of Frey. I’m saying that there are options, and we’ll help you whichever one you make, and then we’re going to get out of your hair. I know it’s not ideal, and that we shouldn’t even interfere, but Asgard is not your boss. It never should have been anyone’s superior. And we’re just trying to do it right, this time.’’

The elves look at each other.

The whispering amongst themselves starts, and Loki grins.

~*~

‘’Are you certain this is a good idea?’’ Thor says. His gaze is far away; still aimed at the disappearing Alfheim. Being back on the ship, returning to Asgard; Loki wouldn’t have expected it, only hours earlier. 

‘’I’m not certain,’’ he admits. ‘’But I know that it’s time for us to stop interfering. If the elves want our help, they’ll ask for it.’’

‘’Not ours,’’ Thor says, sounding somewhat amused. ‘’They specifically asked for Tony to be their guide, in this matter. Not for you or me.’’

Loki smiles, and looks at where Tony’s sitting. His lover’s golden eyes are focused on the young Peter Parker, sternly talking to him. Rhodes is sitting there as well, laughing at Tony’s attempt at mentoring. Loki feels his heart overflow with fondness. All of it could’ve turned out so much worse than it had, and the sight of his lover with his protégée is something he values.

‘’He’s still an elf, after all,’’ Loki says. ‘’I think he’s starting to see that, as well.’’

‘’They way you’re starting to see you’re a Jotun?’’ Thor asks lightly. There’s a sharp undertone, though. Loki doesn't mistake it for anything else than it is.

‘’If I choose so, perhaps,’’ he answers. ‘’We’ll get Jotunheim sorted, brother. They weren’t wrong. I think we can teach them, if they’re amenable. I’m sure I’ll be able to convince them.’’

Thor huffs, and turns so that he’s standing next to Loki. ‘’So that is where we’re going? Peace treaties and negotiations? You’re going to represent Asgard for Jotunheim and Tony for Alfheim?’’

Loki shrugs. ‘’If all concerned parties agree. It’s the least violent option, even if I’m still somewhat inclined to bash Byleistr’s head in for kidnapping Tony. We managed to hand over Frey and Freya to the elves, though, so perhaps I’m more forgiving than I used to be. Besides, I’m going to court Tony, make everything official. No one will be able to lay a hand on him ever again; and we’re going to be on Asgard for the coming months.’’

‘’So he’s cutting his ties with Midgard? You’re getting what you wanted?’’ Thor says. He’s more thoughtful of it than Loki would’ve expected. ‘’Make sure he won’t resent you for it, brother. Tony is fierce, and Midgard is his home. It’s where his family is.’’

Loki shakes his head, watching Tony again. The elf is smiling, his eyes crinkling with mirth as he claps Rhodes’ shoulder. Parker is also smiling, obviously having worked himself in Tony’s good graces again. Not that Loki didn’t think he would; Tony loves the young man like a son, and Peter’s well-meaning attempt to help Tony would be enough to make Tony even more fond of him. Loki isn’t afraid of Tony’s love for the Midgardians, any longer; he knows the only way Tony would resent him is if he tried to stop it.

‘’No. Tony’s family is on Midgard, but it’s also on Asgard, and the elves like him for his actions today. I doubt he’ll turn his back on Alfheim, now. Tony isn’t just an elf, but he’s also our family, and the Avengers’ family. He’ll always have family everywhere, and he’s not cutting ties with any of them. He’s merely realizing some truths.’’

‘’Which are?’’ Thor asks.

Loki looks at his brother, and pats Thor’s shoulder. ‘’You should know by now, brother. He’s realizing that his family loves him, no matter what or where he is.’’

~*~

‘’So you’re staying?’’ Rhodey asks. His tone is light, but his eyes are serious. Tony smiles tightly.

‘’Yeah. I want to do this thing with Loki.’’

‘’It’s like a marriage, yeah?’’

Tony shrugs. ‘’Kind of. The way towards it, at least. Don’t worry, Rhodey, I won’t get married without you there. You know I need a best man. I think it’s for the best, though – I’ll be back, but I can’t be tied to Earth forever. Not with Loki, and not with me being who I am. I’ll miss you, though.’’

Rhodey lays his arm around Tony’s shoulders. ‘’It’s not like we’re not going to be able to talk,’’ he says. ‘’Don’t worry, Tony. I understand, and so will the rest. And you’ll have Bruce in Asgard, so at least I’ve got a man on the inside.’’

Tony laughs at that. ‘’As if Loki will let me out of his sight, after this thing,’’ he says. Loki can be very protective, though he usually tries to hide it. Tony’s the same, though, so he doesn’t exactly mind. He likes spending time with Loki, obviously, and he’s sure there’s enough for them to do in the new Asgard.

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. ‘’Loki is usually the one to drag you into stuff like this.’’

Tony grins, and bumps his friend’s shoulder. 

Peter comes looking around the corner. ‘’We’re almost there!’’ he informs them, cheekily and out of breath. He probably ran all the way from the control room to here. Tony smiles.

He’s going to miss his friends, but he can’t help but look forward to what’s going to come.

~*~

Asgard is pleasantly warm, even after the sun has set. Tony stands on a balcony, looking at the stars. He’s trying to see if he can find Alfheim, from here; the sky is very different, here. It’s nothing he can’t get used to, though.

‘’Didn’t change your mind, did you?’’ Loki asks, and Tony smirks as his lover joins him.

‘’It’s too late for that,’’ he offers. Rhodey and Peter have already gone home to Earth, so he can’t join them anymore. ‘’I’m just – well, old habits.’’

Loki presses a kiss to Tony’s mouth, and Tony let himself drown in it for a moment. ‘’It’s not too late, of course,’’ Loki whispers against him, ‘’but I still hope you didn’t. I want to do this, Tony.’’

‘’Yeah, me too,’’ Tony says earnestly. ‘’I know we still have a way to go, but I want to help Alfheim. The Elven Council is still new, and I think I’d like to help them figure it out. And make sure they know what to do about Frey and Freya.’’

Loki nods. ‘’Thor has contacted Jotunheim already, as well. They’re angry with us, but Byleistr is shrewd. I hope he’s smart enough to accept our help; we’re basically giving him what he wanted, after all. And if not, well. We’ll figure that out. Don’t worry about your father, Tony. The elves are fierce enough, and their loyalty to the Vanir is shaken. They’ll uphold their promise to keep Frey and Freya on Alfheim, I’m certain of it.’’

‘’Well, then I’m sure we have enough to do for in the future,’’ Tony says, and intertwines his fingers with Loki’s. ‘’But I know enough other stuff we can do, as well.’’

Loki smirks, but then the expression on his face turns into something a little softer. ‘’Let me do this right, first,’’ he says, and conjures up a flower. It’s not a biological one; it’s made of some sort of metal, cool to the touch. It looks fragile, but when Tony takes it, it feels like it’s more durable than he would expect. Its petals are a gorgeous mix of gold and red. Loki closes his hands over the petals, and they begin shining like stars.

‘’What is this?’’ Tony asks, examining the flower closely. It’s beautiful.

‘’It’s a flower, made of stardust,’’ Loki explains. ‘’It’s not actual stardust, but that is its given name, because of its appearance. It – well, it has some symbolism. I’m aware of the irony of red and gold, given those are your suit’s colours, but it actually represents both of us. The start of both of us, at least – the species we were born into. Your golden eyes, and my red ones. But that’s not the important thing. I’m giving it to you, because it’s my first courting gift to you. To show to you that I love you, whether you’re an elf, Vanir, or human. First gifts usually more of the aesthetically pleasing and symbolical kind.’’

Tony regards the flower again, and then looks at Loki. His lover is regarding him with some anxiety, and that’s not something that Tony is used to, so he kisses him to make the expression go away.

‘’I love it,’’ he says. ‘’Am I supposed to give you a gift as well?’’

‘’It’s the custom, yes, if you accept this gift, and thus our courtship,’’ Loki says. ‘’I’ll explain everything that is expected of you, later. If you accept now, though, we’ll have to be on Asgard for the coming time.’’

Tony knows. Loki has said it before, and he takes a moment to think about what he really wants.

It’s not necessary, though. He already knows what he wants, and it’s standing right in front of him.

‘’I accept the courtship,’’ he says, and watches Loki’s face light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was the end of Cynefin! I hope all of you enjoyed it! comments & kudos always make my day.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [tonystarrks](http://www.tonystarrks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
